Time Only Knows
by Remmirath Valaraukar
Summary: "Tempo, e somente pelo tempo. Nunca saberemos se nosso amor é verdade. A noite eu durmo e sonho com você. Apenas para acordar em meu quarto vazio. Você me dá o poder, você me dá a razão. Assim, você me amará? Apenas o tempo sabe, apenas o tempo sabe"
1. Prefácio

**Time Only Knows**

_a D. Gray Man fanfic por Remmirath Valaraukar_

D. Gray Man e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas à Hoshino-sama... e se pertencessem o Allen comeria menos e o Kanda não morreria! ò.Ó

Contem spoiler do mangá, capítulo 199/200.

O nome da fic é também o nome de uma música da trilha sonora do primeiro jogo do Prince of Persia, quem quiser ouvir, ai está o link: .com/watch?v=EYP9RTpCzVk&feature=related

* * *

><p><span>Prefácio<span>

Em meio às ruinas de Mattel, a Terra Final, duas figuras sôfregas em um pilar xadrez corroído pelo tempo.

Abraçando os restos quebrados de um rosto antes sorridente.

Órbitas vazias, inertes. Um pentagrama na testa.

Vidas destruídas pela ordem, corpos mutilados pelo ódio.

Da fétida lama no chão, brotavam inúmeras flores de lótus.

Desabrochavam, resplandeciam, apodreciam e se esvaiam, sendo engolidas pelo negrume.

Ele prometera vê-lo ir embora, até o final. Não poderia desistir antes. Não deixaria ser consumido antes.

A culpa e a dor crescendo, derretendo e devorando o resto de seu gelado coração mortal.

Duas miragens... um sussurro... surpresa...

A alma corrompida escorregando de seus braços e afundando na lama borbulhante.

Apertou, com o que restava de suas forças, aquele boneco em seus braços.

_Sim_

...Uma lágrima e um sorriso. _Idiota_.

A ultima flor de lótus sendo engolida pela lama.

Estendeu o braço, tentando tocar o céu azul. _Inútil._

Olhos semicerrados, sentindo sua vida esvair. Desde quando era tão fraco?

Nada importava mais. Já havia encontrado _Aquela Pessoa_.

Um ultimo suspiro. Mas... ele falhara.

Se ao menos... pudesse ter uma _última chance._

A frustração da derrota e o amargor do sangue invadindo sua boca.

Desabando no chão, afundando na lama.

Sem resistência.

Era apenas outra flor de lótus sendo consumida pelo vazio.


	2. Capítulo I

Capítulo I 

Vazio. Inconsciência. E uma terrível sensação de perda.

Abriu os olhos, tentando lembrar de onde estava, mas a claridade lhe cegava. Pressionou suas têmporas doloridas, vislumbrando a copa de uma árvore... prateada? Sua memória voltou tão rápido que sentiu um zumbido nos ouvidos. Havia adormecido enquanto esperava. Era apenas mais um sonho ruim. Que se repetia toda vez que ele fechava os olhos. _Tsk_. Já estava quase escurecendo e nada daquela pessoa voltar. Amaldiçoava aquela promessa, aquilo só atrasava a sua vida. Como se tivesse alguma opção de escolha...

- Ei, guarda, não devia dormir em serviço. – sobreveio uma voz irônica, em meio ao silêncio do bosque.

- _Tsk. – _levantou-se do tronco em que havia adormecido, e esmagou uma folha que grudou em seus cabelos negros. Prateada, novamente. Por que nada ali podia ser normal?

- Deixe-me adivinhar seus pensamentos... – falou novamente, muito próxima dessa vez, os olhos cinzentos semicerrados fitando-o. - Reclamando da cor das árvores novamente?

- _TSK!_- virou o rosto, se afastando e pegando as rédeas do cavalo. – Arg! _Idiota_, por que fez isso?

- Não é obvio? – perguntou ela, preparando-se para tacar a segunda pedra na cabeça dele. Mas dessa vez ele desviou.- E _Idiota_ é _você_, onde estão seus reflexos? E se fosse uma flecha negra?

- Desculpe-me, minha senhora. – falou ele, com o semblante sério, enquanto segurava o embrulho para ela montar. Aquela à que ele devia obediência e subserviência, protege-la era seu dever e obrigação. Pois o futuro do reino dependia dela, uma estranha conhecida, meio-imortal, cabelos castanho-dourado emoldurando a face pálida, olhos espertos e cinzentos, orelhas pontudas e uma mente ágil, em trajes de caça e uma capa puída nem um pouco condizentes com sua posição elevada. Ela era _estranhamente familiar_.

- Haviam poucas dessa vez, está mais difícil nessa época do ano. A neve já começa a descer das montanhas.- comentou ela, mas estranhando o olhar dele. – O que aconteceu, Dagor?

- Nada, só estou perturbado por um sonho. – respondeu, evitando olhá-la ao devolver o embrulho com as ervas.

- Um sonho, um presságio ou uma memória? – profetizou ela, pondo-se a galopar lentamente. Ele lhe seguia fielmente, caminhando a passos rápidos ao lado. Todos os sentidos apurados para antecipar qualquer ameaça. A mão segurando o cabo da faca-longa. – Você não precisa ficar tão tenso, esses bosques são protegidos, e eu sei me cuidar sozinha. – comentou ela, olhando para o meio-elfo de traços orientais, e murmurou para si. - _Assim eu me sinto_ _Inútil_.

- _Tsk_.

- EI! Era para você dizer: Eu não te acho inútil, Remmirath. – comentou ela revoltada, batendo com embrulho na cabeça dele. - E não fazer Tsk! Ah, quer saber? Eu vou voltar _sozinha_ para o castelo!

- Não! – gritou ele, tarde demais, para a poeirinha que ela deixara ao sair galopando desenfreadamente. E o que ele fez? Correu, praguejando contra ela e as raízes de árvores que preenchiam o chão.

Não demorou muito tempo para ele perceber o tilintar de espadas, vinham da clareira à frente. Enquanto corria armou duas flechas no arco, e atirou na primeira coisa verde escura que apareceu quando ele entrou na clareira. Restavam poucos orcs, a maioria já estavam mortos, degolados, despedaçados no chão.

- Perdeu toda a diversão. – comentou ela, ao decepar a cabeça do ultimo orc, com um olhar insano e sorrindo de satisfação.

- _Você_... – rugiu entre dentes ele, enchendo-se de ódio. Era impressão ou havia uma aura negra cobrindo o lugar? – Se fugir de mim novamente, eu mesmo vou te matar!

-_Tsk_. – fez ela virando, o imitando. Mas só percebeu tarde demais. Uma placa branca com um numero surgiu em sua frente, seu corpo já atravessara metade e alguma força a puxava. – O que é _isso?_

-Segure firme, eu vou te puxar de volta! – Ele sim, havia percebido antes, jogara o arco no chão e estava segurando o braço dela, fincando os pés no chão e puxando-a com todas as forças, mas aquilo era mais forte.

E ambos foram sugados pela estranha placa branca, que surgiu e desapareceu misteriosamente, na clareira enluarada de um bosque prateado.


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

Em uma pequena ilha no norte, em meio à uma floresta de carvalhos aparece uma placa branca com um número 8, há uns bons metros do chão, pairando no ar e ignorando completamente a gravidade. O número tremula e pisca por uns segundos, dos quais dois seres caem de dentro da placa, desabando no solo coberto de folhas e musgo. E a placa desaparece com um floreio.

- O que aconteceu? - exclamou, arfando, a meia-elfa. Saindo de cima do outro. Não era nada conveniente cair no chão, ainda mais quando você cai encima de outra pessoa em particular. - Está... tudo bem?

- Estaria melhor, se _você _não tivesse caído encima de mim. - retrucou ele, com uma veia saltando na testa.

- Como se eu pudesse controlar onde eu vou cair. - reclamou, bufando, e sentando encima das costas dele novamente.

- Tenho cara de cadeira, por acaso? - falou ele, controladamente, a olhando pelo canto dos olhos. Mas ela estava ocupada analisando a floresta à volta deles. - Grrrrr.

- Não reclame, isso nem é uma punição tão severa assim. - comentou ela distraidamente, olhando para uma folha de carvalho. -Tem algo errado _aqui._

- Como assim?

- As árvores...são estranhas. - levantou-se, franzindo o cenho, e oferecendo a mão para ele levantar.

- Pelo menos elas não são prateadas. - comentou, já na frente dela, esboçando um leve sorriso sarcástico. Mas então... ele também percebeu. Aquela sensação, crescente, de que algo estava errado, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente gritava: ... esse lugar. - Eu conheço esse lugar.

- Onde é então? - intrigada, olhou-o, desviando o rosto da árvore que estava tocando.

- Não lembro... mas... isso não é bom. - imagens confusas preenchiam sua mente, rostos desconhecidos e cenas sangrentas. O que era aquilo?

- É claro que não é bom! - gritou ela, indignada, após tocar outras árvores. - Esse lugar não tem vida! Olhe para o céu, está vazio e sem estrelas! E o ar, é... irrespirável! Nem na Terra Negra eu me senti tão ruim.

- _Sim_. - ele se sentia da mesma forma, era de sua natureza, estavam acostumados com florestas frondosas e ar puro, com o sussurrar de cada ser vivo existente. Mas ali... parecia uma zona da morte, não literalmente, para qualquer um ainda era uma floresta. Mas eles entendiam, aquele não era o mundo deles. Talvez, fora um dia, ou talvez, nunca fora.

- Onde estamos? - repetiu ela, menos alarmada, apenas... curiosa. Fitando os olhos azuis escuros dele. Ela _sabia_ que _ele_ sabia.

Mas não tiveram tempo para conversar, pois do leste o barulho do farfalhar de folhas aumentava. Em segundos já estavam em posição defensiva, facas-longas desenbanhadas em ambas as mãos, esperando o confronto com a possível ameaça que surgiria por entre os galhos. E deles uma jovem com cabelos curtos e roupas negras surgiu, falando para o nada que havia _Localizado os Intrusos_, e estacando com os olhos arregalados ao olhar para o meio-elfo.

- Não pode ser... - sussurrou a jovem, as pernas trêmulas a fizeram desabar, ajoelhada ao chão.


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

-É... você mesmo? - perguntou, com a voz embargada a jovem, que começava a chorar. Estendendo a mão para ele, que estava em choque. - Kan...da?

-Kanda? - repetiu a meia-elfa, não entendendo nada, e olhando para o rosto dele, que parecia estar em um conflito interno. Colocou a mão no ombro direito dele, tentando despertá-lo.

Mas ele estava em um conflito interno. A cabeça explodia com imagens, rostos e cenas agora familiares, começando a assimilar tudo. Mas era muito... doloroso. Segurou a cabeça com as mãos, ficando de joelhos. Aquela mão continuava segurando seu ombro. O que era aquilo? Não podia ser verdade... ele nem mesmo acreditava em reencarnação. Ainda mais... como fora parar _ali _novamente? E aquele sonho voltou... aqueles mesmos pensamentos _Se ao menos... pudesse ter uma_ _última chance._

_Ultima chance._ Era isso? Mas onde estava essa... pessoa?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHH! - gritou para o céu, não aguentando mais tanta pressão. E então, tudo ficou escuro, novamente, igual _daquela_ vez.

- Kanda! - gritou a jovem, ainda com a mão estendida, não entendendo mais nada. Quem era aquela com o Kanda, que parecia emitir uma luz prateada e a olhava reprovadoramente?

- O que você fez com ele? - definitivamente não era só o olhar que era reprovador.

- Eu... nada... só... - atrapalhou-se a jovem, não sabendo o que dizer. Mas foi salva pela voz que vinha de um olho com asas, pairando logo acima. _Lennallee-chaaann! (g_ritava alguém irritante) _O que aconteceu Lennalle-chaaannn? _(e uma outra voz perguntou)_ Você viu uma assombração do Yuu, Lenaleee? _E a jovem, Lennalle,falou para a coisa voadora.- Lavi... venha aqui onde eu estou, você não vai acreditar!

- Ei, não adianta chamar reforços. - avisou a meia-elfa, segurando e protegendo o corpo de seu guarda-costas, e apontando uma espada curva para a jovem. - Sejá lá o que vocês querem com o Dagor, não vou deixar vocês o levarem!

- Dagor? -repetiu Lennalle, se aproximando. - Não! Não! Espera! - falou ela, acenando negativamente com as mãos. - Ele é meu amigo!

- Desde quando? - Inquiriu a outra, com a sobrancelha levantada, apontando a espada para o pescoço da jovem que havia chegado perto, perto demais. - Você deve estar confundindo ele com um humano.

- Confundindo... humano... - aquela garota não ia parar de repetir tudo o que ela falava? E ainda ficava falando com aquela voz perturbada. - Talvez... o Kanda, era para estar morto... a muitos meses. Mas, eu tenho certeza. Não importa o nome, eu sei que é ele!

- Lennaaleee! - a outra voz da coisa voadora surgiu de cima das árvores, junto com o dono, um ruivo de tapa olho e roupa com as cores semelhantes ao da outra. Por um momento, olhou para a cena: Lenalee com uma lâmina apontada para seu pescoço e a garota que empunhava a espada para Lenalee, protegendo alguém . Mas esse alguém... parecia ser... - YUU!

- Mas que droga! - gritou a meia-elfa, emanando uma aura negra e raivosa. - Dá para vocês pararem de desabar no chão e me explicar o que esta acontecendo, ou vou ter que arrancar a resposta de vocês?

_Esse ai é o Kanda falando? Por que ele está com voz de mulher?_ Perguntou a voz irritante, saindo do olho voador. Fazendo a paciência da meia-elfa estourar. Ela fincou a espada no chão e atirou uma adaga no mecanismo voador, acertando em cheio e o deixando cravado em uma árvore.

- E então... - continuou ela, apontando novamente a espada para os humanos. - Quem começa?

- Você não faz a mínima ideia do que está acontecendo, não é mesmo? - perguntou, sério, o ruivo, se afastando junto de Lenalee, que retornara a lacrimejar. Talvez de felicidade. - Lenalee, vá buscar a enfermeira.

- _Tsk._ - _Estou pegando a mania dele_, pensou. Embanhou a espada ao não perceber nenhuma ameaça vindo dos humanos, e examinou o estado de seu guarda-costas inconsciente, apoiando-o em uma árvore. Olhou enviesado para o ruivo e indicando com a cabeça a jovem que saia. - Ele entrou em colapso e desmaiou, depois que viu ela. Isso não é normal do Dagor. Nem um pouco.

- É assim que você o chama? - inquiriu a voz séria do ruivo, que também havia aproximado-se para examinar se era realmente seu amigo. _Sim._

- Esse _é_ o nome dele. Desde que o conheço.

- Quanto tempo?

- Desde que eu nasci. - e ao perceber a única sobrancelha do ruivo se levantando, emendou. - Não me olhe assim, não é como se eu pudesse ter escolhido. Ele é meu guarda-costas desde que tinha três anos.

- Você é alguém importante, para o Yuu?

- Sou só a obrigação dele. E no momento, ele a está ignorando. - disse a morena, batendo de leve na cabeça do desmaiado, que começava a dar sinais de vida. - E como você o chama?

- Yuu Kanda. É bom ver que ele está de volta, mesmo sem saber o que está acontecendo. - disse o ruivo, com um sorriso. - E pode me chamar de Lavi!

- Remmirath. - disse ela simplesmente, dispensando apresentações. - Lavi... será que isso deve ter algo a ver com aquela placa branca que nos trouxe aqui?

- Ahn? - exclamou o ruivo, não acreditando. - Vocês vieram por um portal da arca?

- Não faço a mínima ideia do que você se refere, mas provavelmente sim. - e bateu levemente no rosto de Dagor,Yuu, Kanda ou sejá lá quem ele for. - Anda, eu sei que você está acordado, abre os olhos!

- Giiiiiiii... - Lavi ficou olhando estranhamente para a cena em que Remmirath estapeava o rosto de um Kanda semi-acordado. E para comprovar as teorias que rondavam sua mente, gritou. - YUUU NO PATSUUUU!


	5. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

Mesmo que a meia-elfa pensasse que aquilo não iria funcionar, ao ver muitas veias saltando na testa do ser semi-adormecido, levantou-se e recuou rapidamente, antes que o ruivo percebesse, e ele não viu um punho o acertando em cheio, fazendo-o voar meio metro pela floresta.

- Eu já avisei... - grunhiu o recém desperto, levantando junto de um manto negro e demoníaco que o envolvia. - Para não me chamar pelo _**primeiro nome!**_

- Onde estão seus modos? - reprimiu Remmirath, batendo com o cabo da espada na cabeça dele, fazendo-o olhá-la irritado. - Tudo bem, você lembrou desses humanos, eu não faço a mínima ideia de como. Mas antes de você voltar com eles, você tem que me levar de volta.

- O que? - perguntou ele, não entendendo nada. E foi esmagado por um Lavi.

- Yuuuuuu! Eu sabia que você voltaria! Eu disse que demônios não morrem, mas ninguém me ouviu! - exclamava feliz o ruivo, enquanto o outro desvencilhava-se de seus braços. - E quem diria em... - sussurrou o outro, com um olhar malicioso. - Você voltou com uma mulher.

- _Tsk,_ coelho idiota! - reclamou Kanda, procurando o punho de sua espada. Mas só encontrou uma faca-longa. E então lhe ocorreu: como ele não havia sentido falta antes, de usar uma espada? De usar uma Katana, a sua Mugen.

- Quer usar a minha? - perguntou Remmirath ao lado, estendendo-lhe a espada, com um semblante nada amigável no rosto, e fulminando Lavi com os olhos.

- Podem parar mocinhos! - gritou uma voz sinistra, saindo da floresta, e estalando os dedos. - Eu não quero ninguém lotando a minha enfermaria!

- VOCÊ! - apontou Kanda para a Enfermeira gigante, com a espada emprestada, relembrando a ultima vez que a havia visto ela. Suas orelhas queimaram.

- Konbawa, Kanda-kun. - falou sorridente a Enfermeira, tirando uma injeção de anestesia, a agulha proporcional a um homem pequeno, de trás de suas costas.

- É... é... o demônio! - gemeu Lavi, tremendo atrás de Remmirath, que estava com cara de paisagem.

Segundos depois os dois carregavam o corpo novamente adormecido e agora anestesiado de Kanda, seguidos de perto pela Enfermeira Gigante e suas outras agulhas... _Assassinas_ – pensou Remmirath, ainda não acreditando no poder de persuasão que aquela mulher tinha.


	6. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

… _E estendeu o braço, tentando tocar o céu azul._

_Tudo que sentia à sua volta eram flores de lótus_

_Afundando lentamente junto de seu corpo_

_Naquela poça pútrida de lama_

_E vislumbrou um sorriso pálido_

_Sussurrando uma promessa quebrada_

_E lhe dando as costas_

_Cobertas de cachos dourados_

_... Se transformando em pó._

_- _Não!_ - _gritou, exaltado, levantando de um supetão. Mais um sonho ruim? _Um sonho, um presságio ou uma memória?_ Ecoaram as palavras _dela_ em sua cabeça. E pensando nisso... onde ela estava? Olhou ao redor, não gostando nada do cenário branco e do cheiro de hospital que sentia no ar. - _Maldita Enfermeira! _- grunhiu entre dentes, arrancando um fio de seu pulso, saindo da cama e colocando os pés _descalços _no chão. E percebeu que estava com o mesmo pijama azul da outra vez. Ótimo, agora onde estavam suas roupas? Procurou por todo quarto mas só achou uma pantufa cor de lavanda com um _coelho_ estampado. Uma veia saltou em sua testa. _Nunca_ usaria aquilo!

- Ah, a bela adormecida acordou! - falou Lavi, irrompendo pela porta sem nenhuma cerimônia. Atrás dele vinham Lenalee, Komui e a Enfermeira _Maldita._

- _Tsk_. - E fitou-os seriamente, de braços cruzados, olhando-os de cima.

- Você já teve alta, sua saude está em perfeito estado, até melhor do que antes. - declarou a Enfermeira, de forma burocrática, analisando uma prancheta. - Exceto por...

- Os exames de sangue não batem. - falou sombriamente Komui, ajeitando os óculos. - Mas já esperávamos isso, afinal, este não é o corpo de um humano.

- O Yuu já não parecia humano antes. - sussurrou Lavi para Lenalee, que abafou um riso.

- Vou ignorar seus comentários. - declarou Kanda, fulminando Lavi com os olhos.

- Não disse? - afirmou Lavi, dando um tapinha nas costas do samurai. - Ele está evoluindo!

- É bom ter você de volta, Kanda. - Lenalee sorriu simpaticamente para ele.

- Amanhã faremos uns testes para ver se você ainda é compatível com a Mugen. - avisou Komui, empurrando Lenalee para fora do quarto.

- Espere! - ordenou Kanda, e o cientista estacou. - Eu não sou mais um exorcista. Não vou mais aceitar ordens de vocês.

- Kanda... - falaram Lavi e Lenalee, surpresos.

- Vou informar ao meu superior. - novamente aquele olhar sombrio de Komui. - Mas tenha certeza que o Vaticano não vai aceitar a desistência de um exorcista.

- Vou... deixar seu uniforme aqui. - informou Lavi, de costas para Kanda.

- Lavi, onde...

- Ela está na biblioteca. - falou o ruivo saindo, e lançando um sorriso zombeteiro. - Conversando com o velho.


	7. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI

_Os humanos desse mundo são realmente muito estranhos._ Pensava a meia-elfa sentada em uma poltrona verde-musgo, à sua volta muitas outras poltronas, escrivaninhas e prateleiras lotadas de livros, pergaminhos, manuscritos e pastas. A maioria com títulos que ela não conseguia ler. Fechou com um baque a pasta em seu colo, que continha registros de monstros com pentagramas na testa, canos flamejantes saindo do corpo e órbitas vazias. Akumas. E suas outras evoluções. Era isso que aquele velho com profundas olheiras à havia explicado, entre outras coisas, que aparentemente só ele sabia. As Lendas sobre seu Povo. Elfos. Mitos. Apenas contos de Fada.

- Bah! - bufou ela, irritada, cruzando as pernas e pegando a próxima pasta. Era sobre a tal Arca de Noé. Olhou para o lustre no teto, e as pinturas de seres angelicais batalhando, relembrando como fora parar ali. Havia contado só o necessário para aquele velho intrometido. Passou os olhos brevemente pelos documentos, não encontrando nada sobre ligações com outros mundos ou universos. Era tudo culpa daquele Portal Branco... era tudo culpa de – _Allen Walker_? - Leu irritada uma nota escrita no fim, fechando a pasta e a jogando na pilha ao lado. Olhou para os lados fulminando os pesquisadores humanos em trajes brancos, que observavam cada movimento seu desde que entrara naquele castelo. A Ordem Negra. E isso nem era o pior, pois eles ficavam cochichando _coisas_...! Idiotas, se soubessem do poder de sua audição não ousariam tal infâmia. Fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas, e mesmo que não quisesse ouviu o que falavam alguns pesquisadores sussurravam atrás de algumas prateleiras.

- _Ela estava com o Kanda!  
>- Então ele não morreu mesmo?<em>

_- Nada! Ele deve ter aproveitado a guerra para fugir!_

_- Deve ter aprendido com o General Cross, olha a belezinha que ele trouxe junto!_

_- Será que ela também é exorcista?_

_- Se ela usasse as roupas da Lenalee-chaannn..._

_- __**Fora! - **_ordenou Kanda, uma aura demoníaca e fogo saindo dos olhos, na frente da porta da biblioteca. - Eu não vou avisar duas vezes.

E uma multidão de finders e cientistas brancos correram para fora, pela outra porta da biblioteca, é claro._  
>- <em>Você demorou. - comentou despreocupada, espreguiçando-se enquanto levantava. E notou as roupas negras, o uniforme, que ele vestia. Sorriu sombriamente enquanto andava. _Traidor_.

- Onde pensa que vai? - reclamou ele, barrando sua saída.

- Embora. – respondeu, com cara de paisagem. _Procurar um jeito de voltar_.

- Vamos, então. - declarou ele, abrindo passagem e andando para fora da biblioteca.

- Vamos? - repetiu ela, estranhando. - Eu vou, você fica.

_- _E_ por que _eu ficaria?

- Voltou para eles. - disse ela, indicando o uniforme dele. - Dispenso-o de sua obrigação, não precisa mais me seguir.

- Você não tem esse poder. - declarou Kanda, sombrio, e ela lhe olhou com ódio. - E isso... - ele apontou para si mesmo. - não significa nada! Minhas roupas sumiram, eu não ia andar por ai de pijama.

- _Idiota._ – resmungou ela.  
>- Bem <em>eu<em> que sou. - comentou ele, lançando um olhar de reprovação para a outra porta da biblioteca, enquanto andavam.

- Que... estranho! - murmurou Lavi, um tempo depois, saindo de trás da porta aonde havia se escondido. - Velho, será que ele não vai voltar mesmo?  
>- Isso só depende do Kanda. - declarou Bookman, voltando para o santuário de livros. - Nunca um caso como este foi registrado, é provável que ele seja a reencarnação do exorcista que usava a Inocência do Kanda, e quando ele voltou para esta dimensão ou universo, recebeu as memorias da alma que sincronizava com ele. As lembranças de tantas identidades em conflito com a nova vida, é um milagre que ele não tenha ficado louco. Mas a aparência semelhante ao do antigo Yuu Kanda... é um mistério. Lavi!<p>

- Hai! - prontificou-se o ruivo, em posição de sentido.

- Quero que você, como Bookman, vigie esses dois.  
>- Certo, vou agora mesmo. - acatou o ruivo, com a voz séria. - Vê se não baba encima dos livros, panda velho!<br>- _Quem é o velho aqui?_ - gritou Bookman, dando uma voadora no Junior.


	8. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII

- Vai nos seguir por muito tempo?

- Ah, você me descobriu Remm-chann! - choramingou falsamente Lavi, saindo de trás de um pilar.

-Remm...- repitiu ela, virando-se para o ruivo e levantando uma sobrancelha. - chan?

- Não dê ouvidos para ele, senão ele não sai mais do seu pé. - advertiu Kanda, lançando um olhar frio para Lavi.

- Você deveria ouvir os próprios conselhos, Yuu. - comentou o ruivo sorrindo, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.  
>- Droga! - praguejou o dito cujo, chutando a porta maciça e trancada à sua frente.<br>- Eles selaram todas as saídas. - Bookman Junior falando.

- Eu avisei. Agora que você voltou, não vão deixar você sair.

- Concordo com a Remm-chan.

- Pare de chamar ela assim! - ameaçou Kanda, mostrando-lhe um punho fechado.

- Ei, Yuuu. - cantarolou, aproveitando-se da situação. - O velho me disse que na sua nova raça, é comum ter muitos loiros. Imagine só, nem teria por que você se irritar comigo se fosse loiro.

- _Maldito!_ - ameaçou Kanda, pegando a espada de Remmirath.

- Yuuu no Patsuuuu! - gritou Lavi, mostrando a língua e saiu correndo em círculos, repetindo o _xingamento_ pelos corredores. E claro, sendo perseguido por um Kanda enraivecido com desejo de fatiá-lo.

E Remmirath ficou ali, olhando para a enorme porta negra trancada, as vezes para a perseguição assassina no outro lado, esboçando um leve sorriso. Mas por dentro, tudo que ela queria era ir embora. Voltar para o bosque prateado. Descobrir que aquilo tudo era só um sonho louco provocado por algum cogumelo que _alguém_ colocara em sua comida, ou até mesmo uma flecha envenenada que a acertara na clareira. E acordar em seu quarto, na torre. Balançando a cabeça por ter mais um sonho idiota. E continuar a vida, sua missão, da qual dependia todo o reino. _Voltar_. Parece uma palavra tão vaga. Mas para ela significava muita coisa. Se ao menos a deixassem sair, para descobrir o responsável. O idiota que resolvera abrir um portal em seu mundo e a trouxera para esse caos.

- _Voltar_... - sussurrou, indo atrás dos dois que haviam sumido, para verificar os estragos.

Em um dos salões da Ordem Negra, a guardiã das Inocências, Hevlaska sentia um leve formigamento e uma energia emanando por todo seu corpo translúcido e cheio de tentáculos.  
>- <em>Há alguém reagindo com uma Inocência.<em> - falou ela em sua voz etérea, despertando a atenção do supervisor que saia do recinto.

- Está perto? - perguntou Komui.

- _Dentro da ordem._  
>- Seria a Mugen? - opinou o supervisor, mexendo nos óculos. - O Kanda voltou, você sabe.<p>

- _Não, é outra Inocência. Uma que eu nunca consegui fazer contato antes._

- Deixe-a sair. - Ordenou Komui, prático. - Vamos ver se ela sincroniza.

Em um dos corredores, um samurai e um ruivo recuperavam o fôlego, depois de uma corrida – perseguição – insana, que acabou em nada.

- Eii, Yuuu... aquilo ali vindo parece uma...

- Eu já disse para não me chamar pelo primeiro nome! - cortou Kanda, irritado, mas ficou com os olhos arregalados ao ver uma centelha verde flutuando rapidamente pelo corredor, passando direto por eles. Indo exatamente na direção em que _ela _vinha. - _Droga!_


	9. Capítulo VIII

Capítulo VIII

O que era aquilo que vinha perigosamente em sua direção? Estacou a meia-elfa no começo do corredor negro, forçando os olhos para tentar enxergar a silhueta do pontinho verde luminoso. Estranhou o que Lavi falou, logo na frente, e mais ainda ao olhar o pavor nos olhos de seu guarda-costas. Logo atrás deles vinha aquele supervisor de roupas irritantemente brancas e voz irritante.

O pontinho verde brilhante havia parado a sua frente, a menos de um palmo de seu rosto.

- O que quer? - sussurrou ela para aquela coisa, que era um quadradinho prateado emitindo uma luz verde, como se ele fosse responder. _Voltar_, falou uma voz angelical em sua cabeça. _Eu também quero voltar_. Respondeu ela mentalmente, estendendo a mão para a luz verde, quase a acariciando. Que brilhou mais forte, aumentando gradativamente, e trocando para um brilho prateado que cobriu o corredor negro. - Vai me ajudar a _voltar_?_- _sussurrou, e recebeu um _Sim _como resposta, no mesmo momento em que o cubo acelerou e entrou pela sua boca, dissolvendo e se espalhando.

- Remmirath! - o grito de Kanda ecoou pelo corredor, enquanto ela sufocava com aquela coisa que parecia percorrer as suas veias.

E percebeu que estava flutuando, aquela luz saia de todo o seu corpo, e um calor irradiava-se por suas costas, a queimando mas a acalentando. Sons de várias pessoas correndo se aproximavam dela. E o som de milhares de pássaros voando incomodava sua audição sensível. E a dor cegante, do mesmo modo que veio, sumiu. A luz se acabou, e ela caiu no chão com um baque, de joelhos, tossindo.

- Cof Cof... o que aconteceu? - perguntou ela para o supervisor, junto dos outros, meio metro à sua frente.

- Você sincronizou com uma Inocência! YEAH!- comemorou Komui, numa voz meio afeminada, fazendo uma dancinha estranha.

- Cahan...- pigarreou Lavi, olhando estranho para o de óculos.

- Desfaça! - ordenou Kanda, pegando Komui pelo pescoço, os olhos brancos de raiva.  
>- Sinto muito Kanda-kun, você sabe que isso é impossível. - e repetiu, com medo do samurai, choramingando falsamente. - Impossível! Eu sou só um pobre supervisor, não tenho poderes para isso, não posso fazer nada! Lenaleeee-chaaannnn! - e disparou pelo corredor, correndo antes que fosse fatiado.<p>

- Remm-chan, você está bem? - adiantou-se Lavi, dando uns passos até ela.

- Kanda...- chamou ela, que tateava as próprias costas. Levantou-se, ficando de costas para eles, e abaixou um pedaço da parte de trás de sua blusa. - Tem alguma coisa nas minhas costas?- perguntou, preocupada com aquela sensação de calor que a queimou, olhando serenamente para ele... mas, o ruivo ao lado distorceu completamente a situação.

- STRIIIIKEEE! - cantarolou Lavi, e recebeu um tapa na cabeça, de Kanda.

- _Coelho idiota_! _- _rugiu o moreno, para o outro que resmungava segurando a própria cabeça. E olhou por cima as costas dela, que balançava a cabeça de reprovação, pela cena do ruivo. - Parece o começo de uma tatuagem.  
>- Ah, tudo o que eu precisava! - reclamou ela, ajeitando a blusa e se desvirando. E comentou sarcástica. - Por que você gritou tão desesperadamente por mim?<p>

-_Tsk._- fez ele, virando o rosto. - Peça para a Lenalee ver isso ai. E não deixe mais ninguém saber, é capaz de esses loucos tentarem arrancar a sua roupa.  
>- HÁ! Eles que venham! - declarou, lembrando dos comentários da biblioteca. - Agradeço pela sua <em>preocupação<em>.

- Vou resolver um problema. - disse, se virando e carregando Lavi junto, que já começava a despejar comentários maliciosos.


	10. Capítulo IX

Capítulo IX

- Née, Yuuu... - _Lá vêm_, pensou Kanda. Pela quadragésima segunda vez. - Você podia ter pedido para ela abaixar um pouco mais a blusa, sabeee?

- Pra quê? - cuspiu o outro, irritado.

- Olha Yuu, eu sabia que você era tapado para essas coisas. - comentou Lavi, abafando o riso. - Mas não sabia que era tanto!

- … - Kanda fitou-o com cara de paisagem, resolveu ignorá-lo e entrou na sala de Hevlaska, a Guardiã do Cubo.

- _Seja bem vindo, Yuu Kanda_. - falou Hevlaska, adiantando seus tentáculos para o recém-chegado. - _Vamos ver se a Mugen ainda é compatível com você._

- O que aconteceu com ela? - perguntou Kanda, olhando para sua Inocência semi-retorcida, que flutuava no tentáculo à sua frente.

- Ficou nesses estado desde que você... - começou Lavi, encostado na parede. - _Morreu_.

- _Está pronto?_ - perguntou Hevlaska, aproximando de Kanda alguns tentáculos.

- _Sim._ - Era sua única opção, agora. 

- Veja, pode usar esse espelho. - indicou Lenalee, comprovando o que havia dito sobre o tamanho da marca nas costas de Remmirath.

- Isso é... enorme! - exclamou a meia-elfa, segurando a parte da frente de sua blusa, que estava totalmente desamarrada atrás, para não cair. Uma cruz perpassava sua coluna, quase até o fim de suas costas, aonde terminava em uma ponta. Nunca havia visto aquele símbolo antes, mas segundo Lenalee, era um simbolo da Igreja, e as Inocências costumavam tomar formas sacras.

- Qual será a forma dela? - comentou Lenalee curiosa, sentando-se na cama, e olhando para as pequenas cruzes em seus tornozelos. Elas estavam no seu quarto, não poderia ter levado-a para nenhum outro lugar, todos eram vigiados pelos mantos negros. Desde que o conflito cessara temporariamente.

- Não sei... só espero que não seja de defesa. - e emendou, ao ver o olhar intrigado que a outra lhe lançou. - Eu não gosto de depender das pessoas, e eu já ouvi algumas histórias sobre os tipos de armas dos exorcistas.

- Quer ajuda para amarrar? - perguntou Lenalee, simpática, ao ver ela tentando em vão.  
>- Normalmente eu consigo mas... essa coisa está incomodando.<p>

- Eu te empresto outra blusa, então. - sugeriu, indo para sua comoda e vasculhando. - É melhor você colocar algo aberto nas costas, ai não vai precisar se incomodar depois, quando forem analisar.  
>- Eles arrancariam mesmo minhas roupas por causa disso? - perguntou exaltada a outra, lembando do comentário de... <em>Kanda<em>... e pegando a blusa da mão de Lenalee.  
>- Bom... err... - tentou responder a outra, mas ficou com um olhar intrigado, lhe deu um sorriso constrangido. - Eu acho que não. - e emendou, socando a própria mão. - É só você saber controlá-los.<br>- É, espero que o que você diz seja verdade, levando em conta sua experiência com esses humanos.  
>- Você não precisa nos chamar assim... - comentou Lenalee, meio magoada. Mas lhe estendeu uma mão, sorrindo - e se precisar de algo, pode contar comigo.<br>- … - olhou pensativamente para a mão estendida à sua frente. E afirmou com a cabeça, indo para trás da divisória, se trocar. 


	11. Capítulo X

Capítulo X  
><span>

- A biblioteca e a enfermaria você já conhece, e acabamos de sair dos quartos. - falava animadamente Lenalee, guiando a nova amiga pelos corredores, mostrando a Ordem Negra. - Cada exorcista tem seu quarto individual, espero que você se junte a nós. Estamos com uma superlotação desde que invadiram a maioria de nossos quartéis-generais, mas eu acho que ainda temos quartos vagos no andar dos exorcistas. - comentou, olhando pensativamente para o teto, com a mão no queixo. - Sim... do lado do quarto do Kanda.  
>- Hum – murmurou Remmirath, ignorando o ultimo comentário. Melhor seria um <em>beeem<em> longe. - Pra onde vai esse corredor?  
>- Refeitório, e por ali é o Laboratório. - respondeu, mas não deixou de perceber que seu comentário foi ignorado, de propósito? - E por aqui é o gabinete de meu irmão, onde recebemos as missões. Ele provavelmente está doido para analisar a sua Inocência. Aquela passagem ali leva até a Hevlaska, depois você vai conhecê-la.<br>-...- Sim, ela lembrava daquele corredor. Foi onde encontrou sua _Inocência_. Nossa, como isso soava estranho. Sentiu a presença dele vindo de lá. Balançou a cabeça e continuou a andar.  
>- Lenalee! - chamou Lavi, surgindo do dito corredor, fazendo as garotas se virarem para olhá-lo. Ao lado dele vinha um Kanda, com o olhar neutro habitual. As duas se olharam e rolaram os olhos, sorrindo levemente, provavelmente tendo o mesmo pensamento. - Hei, o que foi esse olhar, em Remm-chan?<br>- Nada não. - respondeu ela, dando as costas para eles.

- Uoouu! - exclamou Lavi, ao notar a metade da cruz que aparecia na blusa preta que ela estava usando. E adiantou-se para perto dela, com os olhos brilhando. - Nunca vi uma assim, posso tocar?  
>- <em>Não<em>. - declarou, batendo na mão dele que já se aproximava demais.  
>- Nhaaaa... o Yuu passou a maldade dele para você, não vale.<br>- _Lavi_. - avisou Kanda, segurando o cabo de sua Mugen, recém recuperada.  
>- Tá, tá... - resmungou Lavi, levantando as mãos em sinal de paz. - Vamos logo antes que o Komui sinta falta e ressuscite o Komurin Ex.<p>

- E o que é isso? - perguntou Remmirath, andando ao lado do ruivo.  
>- É um robô assistente, que deveria ajudar no trabalho. - explicou Lenalee, do outro lado, com uma gotinha surgindo na cabeça. - Mas ele sempre pifa e sai destruindo tudo que vê pela frente.<br>- Os únicos que dão jeito nele são a Lenalee e o Kanda, né Yuu? - perguntou o ruivo para o outro, que vinha atrás deles, e bufou.

- Então... - cantarolou Komui, após olhar para as costas da nova exorcista – sim, ela havia aceitado, tinha outra escolha? - Se ela ainda não se revelou, que tal tentarmos um pouco de pressão?  
>- Irmão! - bronqueou Lenalee, para um Komui que havia tirado uma geringonça com uma broca gigante e afiada de dentro de sua gaveta.<br>- Pessoal! - gritou Komui, desviando-se de Lenalee e chamando a atenção do bando de cientistas com pilhas de papeis nas mão, ao lado da porta. - Segurem eles! Eu pego a novata!  
>- Me soltem! - rugiu Kanda, tentando se livrar da avalanche de papeis e braços que surgira em volta dele. Enquanto Lavi só desviava da avalanche de papeis, tentando não se envolver no caos.<br>- Irmão! - continuava gritando Lenalee, entre chutes que distribuia, vendo Komui se aproximar cada vez mais de Remmirath, que já estava encurralada contra a parede.  
>- Vocês são todos loucos!- gritou ela, tateando a parede a suas costas. E aí se enfureceu. Deu um chute na geringonça com a broca afiada que estava na mão do supervisor, fazendo-a voar, mas ele tirou uma serra elétrica de trás das costas e começou a rir como um louco, antes de golpeá-la. E todos pararam de brigar e ficaram estáticos, olhando a cena.<p> 


	12. Capítulo XI

Capítulo XI

No ultimo momento, com uma força que nem sabia ter, Remmirath havia escapado, para o único local que ainda restara: o teto. E ela só foi entender _como_ havia parado ali depois, quando todos os olhares estavam nela, apoiada no canto do teto, e então olhou para suas costas de onde saiam duas asas macias e prateadas, proporcionais ao seu corpo.  
>- Não temos nenhum registro de asas, até agora. - falou um barbicha, arrumando alguns papeis na mesa, em meio ao caos.<p>

- Tudo bem, todos voltando ao trabalho, vão, vão! - ordenou Komui, enxotando o povo de sua sala. _Você devia trabalhar também!_ Alguém gritou ao fundo.  
>- Mas... o quê? - perguntou ela que continuava no teto, irritada, não entendendo nada daquela cena, que para os outros parecia se repetir todo dia.<br>- Veja pelo lado bom, Remmi-channn. - opinou Komui, cantarolando seu nome. - Pelo menos funcionou para despertar sua Inocência, seria muito pior se você não soubesse que tipo ela é e fosse enviada para uma missão.  
>- Seria suicídio. - concordou Lavi, seriamente.<br>- Então... você _só_ voa? - perguntou Kanda, sorrindo sarcático para ela, que agora pairava no ar, batendo levemente as asas, experimentando. E cruzou os braços para ele, indignada. Mas pensando. Será que só voava mesmo? Que coisa _inútil!_  
>- Não há nenhum registro mesmo, Irmão? - perguntou Lenalee, demonstrando a mesma curiosidade dos outros.<br>- A própria Hevlaska me contou que nunca havia conseguido ler esta Inocência. - informou Komui, ajeitando os óculos, e retirando uma mistura de geringonça com broca afiada, serra elétrica e furadeira de outra gaveta, com raios piscando nos olhos. - Vamos ter que descobrir sozinhos!  
>- Chega! - declarou colérica a nova exorcista, e suas asas tremularam ganhando uma tonalidade negra, as abrindo e apontando em direção a Komui, ameaçadoramente. Cada pena de suas asas brilhando como uma pequena faca.<br>- Glup! - engoliu em seco o supervisor, antes de se esconder embaixo da mesa, que foi perfurada por uma saraivada de penas negras extremamente afiada.  
>- Ela é um... - sussurrou temeroso Lavi, apontando. - Anjo da Morte!<p>

- _Isso_ responde sua pergunta? - falou ela para Kanda, ao pousar no chão e recolher suas asas, como se nunca estivessem lá.  
>- <em>Tsk.<em>  
>- Kanda, pode levar a Remm até a Hevlaska, por favor? - sugeriu o supervisor, branco igual mármore, retirando a pena negra que estava cravada em sua boina, e a guardando em um envelope.<br>E os dois saíram andando, lado a lado, em silêncio mútuo.

Enquanto Komui balançava uma bandeirinha aonde estava escrito: _Nós estamos com você, Kanda-kun!_


	13. Capítulo XII

Capítulo XII

- E então, qual sua porcentagem de sincronização? - perguntou Lavi para ela, na fila do Refeitório.  
>- Isso é importante mesmo, não é? - comentou ela, já era a terceira vez que a perguntavam. E rolou os olhos para o olhar brilhante que Lavi lhe lançava. - 93%<br>- Muito bom para uma novata! - afirmou o ruivo, com a mão fazendo sinal de positivo. E deu uma rápida olhada para a saída, esboçando um sorriso. - Ei ei, olha só isso.  
>- O que? - perguntou ela não entendendo nada, olhando para trás e para frente, aonde estava Kanda. Ele era o próximo.<p>

- Próximooo! - gritou o cozinheiro com roupas extravagantes e trejeitos. E quase se debulhou em lágrimas ao ver quem estava à sua frente.  
>- O de sem... - começou Kanda, mas foi interrompido por uma <em>coisa<em> branca que havia se metido na sua frente.  
>- Jerry-san! - falou alegre o albino, fazendo a paciência de um certo alguém explodir e raios e nuvens roxas cercarem o local. - Eu vou querer carne assada, tofu, salada de batata, dois frangos assados, batata frita, sopa de legumes, curry, pizza, nachos, lasanha, empadão...<p>

- Hoe, broto de feijão.. - rosnou Kanda, possesso.  
>- … churrasco, feijoada – acho que o BaKanda também quer, Jerry – sashimi, anéis de cebola e suco de tamarindo. E para a sobremesa...<br>- Broto de feijão _idiota_! - gritou Kanda, fazendo o albino se virar para olhá-lo. - Sai da minha frente, _pirralho_!  
>- É bom te ver também, BaaaKanda. - falou o outro sombrio, lançando raios com os olhos. Todos no refeitório estavam os olhando, apesar de aquela cena se repetir sempre. E o albino se virou para o cozinheiro novamente. - Um bolo de chocolate, sunday de morango, pudim de manga e trinta mitarashis dango tamanho gigante.<br>- _Tsk._ - bufou Kanda, ao ver o outro sair da sua frente. Pediu o seu sobá diário e foi se sentar na mesa mais longe e isolada do local, sem ninguém para lhe incomodar.  
>Até que viu uma bandeja cheia de <em>doces<em> ser colocada à sua frente.  
>- Cena estranha aquela, agora à pouco. - comentou Remmirath, experimentando um brigadeiro.<br>- Por que não foi sentar com o Lavi? - perguntou-lhe ele, sombrio.  
>- E por que <em>você<em> não foi? - emendou ela, franzindo o cenho. - Ele é _seu_ amigo, não meu.

- _Tsk_...- fez ele, assoprando o sobá. - desde quando você come tantos _doces_?  
>- Desde agora. - declarou ela, mordendo uma fatia de bolo de chocolate. Esse tal de chocolate era bom mesmo. - Além do mais, prepararam especialmente para mim.<br>- Como assim? - estranhou o outro, a olhando.  
>- Era algo sobre não poder preparar uma festa adequada e querer adoçar a vida de alguém. - comentou ela, despreocupada, encarando um bombom. - Estranho, não?<p>

- Nem imagina... - sussurrou ele, os olhos semicerrados voltados para onde vinha a voz de Lavi, Allen e Lenalee.  
>- Ei... - e voltou seus olhos azuis para ela. - Eu nunca gostei do seu nome mesmo, tem problema te chamar de Kanda?<br>- Me chame do que quiser. - e voltou os olhos para o sobá. Aqueles doces à sua frente estavam _irritando-o_.

- Uhun... - fez ela, as sobrancelhas erguidas. E lembrou de uma coisa. - Antes você não era tão fresco com a comida.  
>- Eu não sou fresco! - indignou-se ele, batendo com a mão na mesa, atraindo a atenção à sua volta.<br>- Se você diz... - desmentiu ela, dando de ombros, e comendo mais um brigadeiro.  
>- Eu... não aguento mais... - rugiu entre dentes, levantando-se com a mão no punho da Katana.<br>- É a verdade. - declarou ela sincera, se levantando calmamente, mas também com a mão perto da espada curva que levava na cintura. - Desde que chegamos, você está mais ácido do que nunca, e ainda por cima fica explodindo por qualquer coisa!  
>- Maldita... - rosnou, trincando os dentes e ficando em posição de ataque com a katana desembainhada.<br>- Ah, então agora você quer lutar _comigo_! - exclamou ela indignada, cruzando os braços. Desde quando ele estava tão descontrolado? - Não me faça rir!  
>- Ei, Kanda! - intrometeu-se aquele albino, entrando no meio dos dois -Sim, ele estava encima da mesa. Mais longe estavam Lavi, Lenalee, e outros exorcistas. Todo o pessoal refeitório já assitia a cena. - Não se deve bater em mulher!<br>- Sai do meio, _pirralho_! - ameaçou Kanda, colocando a lâmina no pescoço de Allen.  
>- Mas você não pode...<br>- Cai fora!- cortou Remmirath, pegando o albino pelo ombro e o jogando para o lado, Allen deslizou pela mesa e olhou-os em choque.  
>A famosa nuvem negra com raios pairava entre os dois meio-elfos, que se encaravam raivosamente. E então, se atacaram.<p> 


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Aqueles que piscaram naquele exato momento, perderam completamente a noção de quem havia sido o primeiro a atacar, e só puderam ouvir o choque e o faiscar das lâminas ao se bloquearem, e no outro segundo eles já estavam em lados opostos, se encarando encima da mesa. A exorcista manejava a espada curta na mão direita e uma faca-longa na esquerda, mantendo-a perto do corpo e com a ponta virada para trás, enquanto Kanda estava na posição típica de ataque de um samurai. Faíscas brancas colidiam-se no ar. _Imbecil._ Praguejou Remmirath mentalmente, atacando veloz com a espada, que Kanda bloqueou, e aproveitou a brecha no lado direito para tentar acertar o abdomem dele, mas ele lhe deu uma rasteira, e ela pulou para trás. Pisando_encima_ do sobá de Kanda.

- Ooops! - fez ela, sorrindo sarcástica, sacudindo o pé para desgrudar um macarrão da bota.  
>- Mugen...- invocou Kanda, passando o indicador pela lâmina, deixando-a prateada brilhante. - Hatsudo!<br>E ele deu um golpe no prato cheio de doces que ela comia antes, como vingança _talvez_, e golpeou-a por cima. Ela aparou o golpe, segurando a espada e a faca-longa cruzadas, com algum esforço. Por mais forte que fosse o material que aquelas armas eram feitas, era perceptível que elas não iriam durar muito tempo. Olhou rapidamente para a faca, havia trincado no cabo. Ainda bloqueando Kanda, que estava com o olhar branco de ódio e forçando-a para trás, resolveu usar a tática mais útil num duelo contra um homem. Com toda força que podia dispensar, deu-lhe uma joelhada no meio das pernas, e aproveitou a cara de dor que Kanda fazia para pular em outra mesa. O publico masculino que os assistia emitia exclamações de indignação, mas não deixava de torcer por ela. Afinal, a maioria deles odiava Kanda.  
>- Essa foi golpe baixo, Remm-chann! - gritou Lavi de um canto, com um saco de pipocas e refrigerante, que Bookman roubou dele, um Allen deprimido ao seu lado e Lenalee consolando Miranda, que pensava ser tudo culpa dela por ter sugerido os doces para a nova exorcista.<br>Voltando à luta, que estava mais intensa, a maioria dos pratos nas mesas haviam sido pisoteados, cortados ou pulverizados. Inclusive a pilha de comida de Allen, motivo de sua depressão. O samurai continuava golpeando incessantemente a oponente, cada vez com mais força, e o retinir dos bloqueios ecoava por todo o salão. _Droga_ pensou a meia-elfa, vendo um trinco fora a fora de sua faca, e fez um giro com a espada enquanto aparava outro golpe, cortando de leve o antebraço de Kanda, deu um chute em seu peito fazendo-o recuar para um pilar, e atirou a faca. Que cravou na parede, pregando o colarinho esquerdo de seu sobretudo.  
>- <em>Tsk!<em> - fez Kanda, retirando o empecilho de perto de seu pescoço e jogando-o no chão. Tomou impulso pisando em um banco, pulando e pairando no ar por alguns segundos. - Kaichuu: Ichigen!  
>E uma rajada de Insetos Infernais saíram do corte branco no ar, zunindo em direção da exorcista, que olhou espantada aquelas, que a cercaram. Olhos rubros e violentos no ar a centímetros de seu corpo, a sensação de perigo gritando em suas veias, enquanto Kanda só olhava aquele amontoado de seus insetos com o cenho franzido. Ele não havia ordenado para eles pararem, e eles não pararam, mas quando iam se colidir e desintegrar o <em>alvo<em>, foram barrados por uma barreira de penas negras que os fizeram quicar e ir na direção contrária, encima da pequena multidão que ainda restava, e muitos começaram a correr desesperados ao quase serem atingidos por afiadas penas negras que destruíram os insetos. Os que sobraram além dos combatentes no refeitório, foram os outros exorcistas, que continuavam assistindo, agora atrás do balcão da cozinha.  
>- Desista! - gritou Kanda, enquanto pulava para atacar Remmirath que agora pairava no ar, e ela só desviou voando para um ponto que ele não alcançava, apesar de aquele teto não ser tão alto assim...<br>- Você primeiro! - ordenou ela, lançando uma rajada de penas contra mais Insetos Infernais.  
>- Nunca! - rosnou ele entre dentes, em um pulo que conseguiu pegar o pé dela, fazendo-a cair junto com ele, pelo peso extra repentino. Ele bateu com as costas no chão, enquanto bloqueava a espada dela que forçava a lâmina para o seu pescoço, e tentava desviar das pontas das asas que tentavam o cortar.<p>

- Já chega vocês dois! - gritou o Bookman, lançando uma rajada de agulhas contra eles, que Remmirath desviou com suas asas. Já bastava tentar colocar algum juízo na cabeça do samurai, ainda vinha mais um lhe atacar.  
>- Não se meta, <em>velho<em>! - Gritaram Kanda e Remmirath, em sincronia, se olharam estranho por um segundo e continuaram a tentar se degolar. O samurai prendeu uma das asas dela com o pé, a fazendo se desequilibrar e cair no chão, e então era a vez dele tentar cortar o pescoço dela, com ajuda da gravidade.  
>- Eiii, vocês deveriam parar de rolar no chão e ir para um <em>quarto<em>! - gritou Lavi, com mais uma de suas piadinhas maliciosas, fazendo Lenalee ruborizar e deixando Allen com cara de que não entendeu nada. Os que _rolavam_ no chão, travaram com o comentário. _Tsk_. Com uma troca de olhares, já estavam de pé novamente, e após Insetos e Penas serem lançados no ruivo, continuaram seu embate.


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

Mas Kanda estava ficando desconcentrado, sua memoria começava a entrar em colapso novamente, e se perguntava o _por que_ de ter começado aquela briga idiota, _por que _lhe incomodava tanto o fato de que ela estava comendo _doces_. Quando deu por si, estava com Mugen no pescoço de Remmirath, de onde escorria um filete de sangue, e as pontas das asas dela estavam perfurando suas costas.

- _Sangueee_... - sussurrou um exorcista com dentes pontudos, Arystar Krory, que chegara a pouco e se escondia junto dos outros.  
>- O Quê? - gritou Miranda desesperada, pondo-se a chorar.<br>- Sinto cheiro de _sangueeeee_. - cantarolou Krory, a franja branca levantada como uma antena, fazendo todos se espremerem pela janela do balcão da cozinha, para tentarem ver alguma coisa além de asas negras envolvendo os dois exorcistas. Do local em que estavam, não conseguiam ver nada revelador.  
>- Tem certeza, Kuro-chan? - perguntou preocupado Lavi, mas emendou. - Pra mim <em>aquilo<em> parece_outra_ coisa~

Mas então eles viram, as asas destapando os dois lentamente, revelando manchas rubras nas pontas, e a Mugen que estava no pescoço da dona das asas, sendo afastada lentamente, o brilho de sangue escorrendo pela lâmina. Dando passos para trás, Remmirath segurou o próprio pescoço, sentindo o sangue escorrer de uma pequena ferida, o que a deixou aliviada, mas o olhar com que encarava Kanda era o dos mais coléricos. E ele, com o olhar estupefato para o sangue nas mãos dela, pensando o pior, sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem, pela dor em suas costas e por perceber o que havia acabado de fazer, em meio ao seu descontrole.  
>- Remm... - sua voz saiu falhada, enquanto tentava se desculpar com os olhos.<br>- _Não_. - sussurrou ela, dando as costas para ele e recolhendo as asas. E falou, com o mais profundo desgosto. - Só volte a falar comigo quando você voltar ao _normal_.  
>- Seu pescoç...<br>- Foi cortado por um _estranho_. - cortou ela, gélida. E saiu a passos apressados, não importando-se para onde ia, e começou a sentir seu corpo fraquejar.  
>- <em>Merda! <em>- praguejou Kanda, sentia o sangue ainda quente dela em seus dedos enquanto desativava a Mugen.  
>- Kanda, o que deu em você? - repreendeu Lenalee ao lado dele, irritada.<br>- Você se excedeu, Yuu. - comentou Lavi sério. - Por mais que você brigasse com a gente, até mesmo com o Allen, nunca havia tirado nosso sangue antes.  
>- Sangueee... - ecoou Krory ali perto, enquanto acudia Miranda.<br>- Vá atrás dela, BaKanda! - gritou Allen, lá da cozinha.  
>- Não posso. - rosnou o samurai, o orgulho falando mais alto.<br>- Kanda! - gritou Lenalee, batendo com uma bandeja na cabeça dele. - Vai atrás dela, _agora._

Ele empurrou o braço de Lenalee, que estava preparando-se para dar-lhe mais um bandejada, e olhou para a saída. Apurando seus ouvidos, procurando os sons dos passos dela. E então, veio o baque-surdo de um corpo colidindo com o mármore do chão.  
>- Enfermeira, enfermeira!... - todos ouviram o grito de alguém ecoando pelos corredores. Ele não esperou a sentença da frase terminar, saiu correndo na direção da voz. E encontrou o corpo dela, no chão, ao lado estava um pesquisador de óculos fundo de garrafa, debulhando-se em lágrimas. Empurrando-o bruscamente, Kanda se abaixou para recolher o corpo dela e a carregou até a enfermaria.<p> 


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

O que era aquilo... Estava _flutuando_?

Será que suas asas tinham vontade própria e resolveram perambular com ela por ai, enquanto dormia?

Mas... não se lembrava de ter ido dormir, só... de estar andando, para fora, para longe, bloqueando todos os sons, _voltando_.

E tudo tinha se apagado. E agora, parecia mesmo estar flutuando.

E uma sensação quente envolvia o seu corpo, como a brisa agradável da primavera envolvendo os campos.

E tão repentinamente como veio essa sensação, tudo ficou gélido, insuportável, irrespirável, fazendo-a apagar, até mesmo em sua inconsciência.

E então despertou, mas uma dúvida percorria a sua mente enquanto debruçava-se no peitoril da janela, olhando para o resto do castelo.

Em ruínas.

_Não._

Quando isso acontecera, por que não soaram os alarmes?

Olhou para a meia lua negra encobrindo sinistramente o céu, parecia estar derretendo.

E para o chão, de pedras, revelado agora que não havia mais um teto.

E enormes poças de lama borbulhante surgiam por entre as pedras, formando rostos monstruosos, com corpos deformados e olhares vazios.

Recuou, procurando suas armas, mas cada uma que pegava se espatifava em sua mão._Guardas_!

Sim, eles deviam ter armas, eles sempre tem mais do que o necessário. Onde estavam seus guardas?

Abriu a porta cautelosamente, olhando para fora e só encontrando o começo da escada circular. As luzes das velas nos castiçais da parede bruxuleavam fantasmagoricamente, e depois de cinco passos, travou.

Uma cabeça sangrenta em um elmo estava fincada no castiçal adiante.

Mais cinco passos, e outra.

O mesmo se repetia por toda a extensão da escada, e pelo corredor adjacente.

Ela já havia parado de contar, mas não podia deixar de notar, quem era a cabeça da vez? Seus olhos ameaçavam lacrimejar, abraçou o próprio corpo respirando fundo e tentando se controlar.

_Não podia ser fraca, não agora_.

Tinha que começar, antes que a pegassem também.

Atravessou os corredores, desviando o olhar das paredes, fugindo pelas sombras silenciosamente, tentando não chamar a atenção das coisas das poças, que rastejavam atrás de calor.

Parou em frente a uma estátua apertou a mão dela, fazendo surgir um compartimento secreto, que ela entrou e selou a saída.

Desceu por um pequeno alçapão e acabou em uma caverna, com as paredes recobertas de cristais cintilantes. Suspirou aliviada ao olhar para o item no meio da caverna, e adiantou-se para tocá-lo.

Mas de repente, uma poça de lama surgiu a seus pés, e ela começou a afundar, e a ser puxada por garras gosmentas que encravavam-se em sua perna.

_Me soltem!_

Gritou, se debatendo, tentando chutar e bater nas coisas, e então uma sombra atrás dela surgiu, a mão tocando suas costas, fazendo-a queimar, a outra tapando sua boca, sufocando-a com o ódio e a repulsa que emanavam se seu corpo etéreo.

E então, quando pensava que não restava mais esperanças, sentiu aquela brisa agradável em seu rosto, pela ultima vez, e esboçou um pequeno sorriso antes que afundasse completamente na poça pútrida de lama, e se tornasse um deles.


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

Estava apoiado na parede, pensativo, olhando para o teto branco. Tudo ali era branco, ou tinha tons pastéis. Péssima escolha de cores, mas não era nisso que ele pensava. E sim no que teria acontecido se não tivesse se controlado, despertado, na ultima hora. Lançou um olhar para o corte avermelhado no pescoço dela, que dormia na cama ao lado. Como uma pedra. Qualquer um diria que estava morta. Mas não estava, felizmente, para alívio de sua consciência. Por que ele se importava, afinal? _Ela não é ninguém para mim. _Mas as imagens em sua cabeça lhe diziam o contrário, e ele retrucava dizendo que odiava todo mundo. Que ele não se importava com ninguém. Nunca se importou, agora não seria diferente. _Nunca?_ A palavra ecoou por sua cabeça, e lembrou daquele sonho estranho. _Daquela Pessoa_.  
>- <em>Não.<em>.. - ouviu o sussurro agoniante vindo dela, que começara a se mexer levemente, o rosto antes inexpressivo agora retorcido em dúvida. - _Guardas!  
>- <em>Aqui. - respondeu Kanda mecanicamente, e só depois percebeu, e balançou a cabeça. _Com o que ela está sonhando?_ Perguntou-se, franzindo o cenho, ao chegar mais perto da cama.

- _Me soltem!_ - pediu ela agoniada, mexendo as pernas como se tentasse se livrar de algo. Asqueroso. Pela expressão de pânico em seu rosto.  
>- <em>Tsk. <em>- resmungou Kanda, lançando um olhar para a porta. Se ela continuasse se debatendo desse jeito, logo _A_ Enfermeira voltaria. Mas o que ele faria, afinal? Expirou o ar, bufando. E estendeu sua mão para o rosto dela, receoso, o tocando. Estava gelado. E ela parou de se mexer subitamente, e ficou com uma expressão serena no rosto. Ele sentiu um frio em sua espinha, e retirou rapidamente sua mão, a escondendo no bolso do sobretudo. A olhando confuso, enquanto ela esboçava um _sorriso pálido_. De _derrota_. E voltou a ser uma pedra.

- _Droga._- praguejou Kanda, estendendo a mão para tocá-la novamente. Enquanto em sua mente, memórias apagadas e desconexas se confrontavam.  
>- Ei, Yuuu... - cantarolou, adivinhem quem, olhando estranho para um Kanda congelado.- Que você tá fazendo?<br>- Nada! - exclamou o outro, colocando sua mão do lado do próprio corpo rapidamente, uma veia saltando na testa.  
>- Giiiiiiiiiii... - fez o ruivo, o analisando enquanto tinha alguns pensamentos inapropriados.<br>- O que você quer? - perguntou, seco, Kanda. Lançando-lhe um olhar frio.  
>- Só entregar isso aqui. - respondeu o ruivo, levantando uma cesta... caixa... enorme. E a colocando na mesa ao lado da cama de Remmirath.<br>- Quem mandou isso? - rugiu Kanda, olhando para o conteúdo da caixa. _Doces!_ Em embalagens coloridas, caixinhas, e barras, chocolates e bombons de muitos tipos. E cartões, muitos cartões de melhora. Ele cutucou um deles, com um coração, e leu a frase escrita: _Agradeço pela surra que você deu naquele demônio.  
>- Difícil<em> dizer, sabe. - comentou Lavi, coçando o queixo. - Depois que a notícia da luta de vocês se espalhou, eles começaram a chegar.  
>- Como assim se <em>espalhou?<em> - inquiriu Kanda, pegando no cachecol do outro. - Não fazem nem quatro horas! Quem é o louco que manda essas coisas para _ela_, a essa hora da madrugada?  
>- Não é só por que eu sou o Bookman que eu sei de tudo, Kanda. - disse o ruivo, desamassando o cachecol e indo para a porta, lançando um olhar para a jovem na cama. - Mas eu tenho uma ideia do por que eles mandaram isso para ela.<br>- _Tsk! - _Lançou um olhar de repulsa para a caixa.

E um neutro para ela, que o observava. Em seus lábios, cerrados, sumira os vestígios daquele sorriso apagado. Os olhos cinzentos estavam inexpressivos, fitando-o de lado.

- Deixaram isso aqui, para você. - informou ele, apontando a caixa. Ela olhou-a por um momento, desinteressada, e voltou a fitá-lo com cara de paisagem. Ela estava lhe ignorando?_Definitivamente._ Agora ela olhava para o teto, enquanto a mão esquerda passeava pela ferida no pescoço. _Cortado por um estranho._ Ecoou a frase na mente de Kanda.  
>- As ondas sonoras desse quarto estão emanando muita raiva e ressentimentos. - avisou alguém do lado de fora. - Eu sugiro que volte outra hora, mestre.<br>- Bobagem, Ma-kun~~! - retrucou uma voz sonhadora. - Eu vou ver o meu filho agora, e ninguém vai me segurar! Yuuu-kun~~ espere por mim, eu já estou indo, não precisa chorar!  
>- Agora mais essa! - reclamou Kanda, olhando para a porta apreensivo, e Remmirath sentou-se na cama, sem entender nada, então pegou a caixaao lado, analisando os doces<em>. <em>Do lado de fora vinham sons de luta, coisas se quebrando e a Enfermeira gritando com os que estavam lá. Depois de um minuto de puro silêncio, surge pela porta um velho bronzeado de óculos, sorridente e com cabelo esquisito, segurando um buquê de rosas vermelhas proporcional ao seu corpo.  
>- Yuuu-kunn~~ - cantarolou o velho General Froy Tiedol. - Você não deveria sair da cama, devia ter esperado o seu pai vir lhe visitar!<br>- Eu não sou seu filho! - gritou Kanda, com uma veia saltando.  
>- Mas é como se fosse! E isso não é jeito se de tratar o seu velho pai, você morre sem avisar e quando volta nem me dá um abraço! - choramingava Froy, segurando o sobretudo de Kanda. E então percebeu a outra presença no quarto, que os assistia enquanto comia os bombons. - E ainda por cima nem me avisa que arrumou uma namorada!<br>_Era só o que faltava._ Pensou Remmirath, enquanto tentava desengasgar.  
>- O QUÊ? - berrou o samurai enfurecido, após o choque. Muitas veias afloravam em sua testa.<br>- Mas eu te perdoo, Yuu-kun~~! - Falou Tiedol, dando um tapinha nas costas de Kanda e piscando para a _namorada_ dele. Desviando de coisas que Kanda começava a jogar nele, ele foi até ela e pegou suas mão galantemente, e ela o olhou como se ele fosse um louco. - É bom ter uma moça tão bonita entrando na nossa família!

- Errrr... - o que ela ia dizer? _O velho era doido de pedra._ Olhou para Kanda que pegava uma mesa, olhou para o velho e o empurrou levemente para o lado.  
>E o general viu patinhos voando em volta de sua cabeça antes de acordar no outro dia com um enorme galo na cabeça, amarrado dentro de um caixote à deriva no oceano. Ou quase isso.<p> 


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

Pouco depois do general _sair_, não exatamente pela porta, entrou Komui arrumando os óculos, seguido do vice-supervisor Reever, que analisava os dados em uma prancheta.  
>- Olá, Oláaa~~ - cumprimentou Komui, lançando um olhar suspeito para Kanda, que estava perto da janela, antes de perguntar à jovem. - Como está, Remm-chan?<br>- Os exames não indicam nenhum problema, ela já pode ter alta. - comentou Reever, levantando o olhar da prancheta. E indicou o samurai, que os ignorava. - Mas ele deveria estar repousando.  
>- Estamos cansados de saber como é o Kanda-kun. - falou Komui, fazendo um gesto de <em>deixa pra lá<em> com a mão. - À propósito... - emendou ele, ao olhar para os pacotes de doces que espalhavam-se pela cama dela. - Chegaram mais alguns do setor asiático, nós colocamos no seu novo quarto, Lenalee-chan~~ já lhe disse onde ele fica?  
>- Ela comentou algo a respeito... - respondeu Remmirath, tirando uma poeira invisível do ombro, e olhando de lado para o samurai, que estava apoiado de lado na parede à esquerda, de olhos fechados. <em>Será que ele não pode montar guarda lá fora, não?<em>  
>- Remm-chan~~ ficamos muito preocupados quando você desmaiou! - choramingou o dos óculos, apesar de ter sido um dos primeiros a correr do refeitório, quando a luta começou. - Mas seu corte não foi nada grave, você tem ideia do por que isso aconteceu?<br>- Eu... me senti sem forças. - respondeu ela, forçando a memória.

- Bom... não sei se Hevlaska lhe falou, sobre o tipo de sua Inocência? - perguntou Reever, prático, e recebeu um aceno positivo de cabeça. - Então, o tipo Parasita exige muito do corpo que habita, é bom que você se alimente bem de agora em diante.  
>- Hun... - resmungou ela, pensativa, e se exaltou. - Não me diga que eu vou ter que comer igual o albino!<br>- Nós esperamos que não, Remm-chan~~ - falou um Komui sorridente. - Não conseguiríamos sobreviver com as despesas de dois Allen's. Então... até amanhã, vamos indo Reever!  
>- Ahn? - resmungou Reever, piscando, sendo carregado por um Komui com os olhos brilhando malignamente. Em poucos segundo já estava fora do quarto.- Mas não iamos...<br>E foi cortado pelo pedaço de madeira que Komui pregava na porta fechada do quarto, auxiliado por um mini-Komurin.

Os dois ocupantes do quarto perceberam a tática tarde demais...  
>- Hoe! - gritou Kanda, socando a porta trancada. - Que barulho é esse, o que vocês estão planejando?<br>- Muahahaha! - ria Komui do lado de fora, após ter pregado todas as tábuas e instalando um sistema de segurança monitorada. O vice-supervisor observava a cena com uma gota enorme descendo pela sua testa. - Eu sou genial! Ninguém teria capacidade de ter uma ideia tão brilhante, Muahahahah!  
>- Maldito supervisor! - rugia Kanda, chutando a porta. - Abre essa droga!<br>- Não até vocês se entenderem! - ouviu a voz de Komui, vindo abafada e com um som metálico.  
>- O QUÊ? - gritou Remmirath, que até agora só estava revirando os olhos para o drama que Kanda fazia.<br>- Vocês ouviram! - avisou a voz metálica, abafada por outros ruidos sinistros- Ou vocês saem dai juntos, ou não saem!

E o barulho de brocas, marteladas, metal retinindo e outras coisas não identificadas cessou.  
>- <em>Tsk!<em> - fez Kanda, dando um chute na maçaneta da porta. E lançou um olhar de lado para ela, que o fitava de braços cruzados e cenho franzido.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

- Parece que não temos outra alternativa. - falou ela fria, fazendo Kanda a olhar em dúvida. E então viu que ela apontava para a janela.  
>- Lacrada. - declarou, após analisar o vidro de meio metro quadrado.<br>- Quebre, então. - opinou ela, bufando enquanto sentava. - Você tem uma espada pra quê?  
>- Ela não está comigo. Foi confiscada, pela <em>enfermeira<em>.  
>- Humana <em>idiota<em>. - murmurou Remmirath, após lançar um olhar de descrença para ele. Então se levantou, pegou uma cadeira e atirou na janela, quase acertando Kanda, se ele não tivesse pulado para o lado.  
>- Quer me matar? - rosnou o samurai.<br>- Talvez, você merece o troco. - respondeu ela, apontando para o próprio pescoço. - Droga de janela, por que não quebrou? Que vidro é esse?  
>- Quebraria, se não tivessem colocado aquela placa de titânio por cima.<br>- Quando foi que... - começou ela, mas semicerrou os olhos ao notar a lua mal pintada na placa prateada que surgira do lado de fora. Colocou a mão sobre a testa, murmurando deprimida. - Por que essas coisas acontecem comigo?  
>- Também gostaria de saber. - comentou Kanda, apoiando-se com a mão na parede e fazendo uma careta. Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, estranhando o comportamento dele.<br>- Suas costas...?  
>- Estão bem, obrigada. - cortou ele frio. E recebeu um tapa.<br>- _Idiota!_ - rosnou ela revoltada, olhando-o de perto. Ele a encarava, com a marca de uma mão pulsando no lado esquerdo do rosto. - Isso que eu recebo por tentar me preocupar com você, é uma perda de tempo mesmo! E eu ainda tento colocar alguma sanidade na sua cabeça, mesmo que você fique me olhando com cara de paisagem!  
>- … - Kanda virou o olhar para o chão, olhá-la tão de perto estava deixando-o estranho novamente.<br>- O que deu em você no refeitório? - perguntou ela, respirando fundo para tentar se acalmar. E puxou o queixo dele com a mão direita, para cima, forçando-o a olhá-la. Reprovando-o. - O que veio em suas memórias desse mundo, para deixar você tão abalado?  
>- <em>Não sei.<em> - sussurrou ele, em verdade. Os olhos azuis eram pura confusão.  
>- Então descubra. - falou, largando o queixo dele. - Isso é uma ordem. Agora tira o sobretudo.<br>- Ahn?  
>- Suas feridas, estão sangrando. - respondeu ela, olhando o pedaço de faixa ensanguentada que aparecia por baixo do sobretudo aberto dele. Pegou uma tesoura em uma mesa, passando o dedo pela navalha. - <em>Tsk,<em> vou ter que trocar. Anda logo! - apressou ele, que olhava-a estranhando. - Ou você quer mais alguns furos, para poder sangrar até a morte?


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

- Estranho, muito estranho. - murmurou ela, consigo mesma, depois de retirar todas as faixas e olhar para os cortes em sequência, nas costas de Kanda. Por falta de cadeira, a única existente estava com as pernas retorcidas e jogada no canto da janela, ela estava sentada de joelhos na cama, e ele na ponta, as mãos tensas apoiando-se no colchão.  
>- O que? - perguntou o samurai, virando o pescoço para olhar pra ela. Que tinha interrogações no rosto.<br>- Não se mexe! Desvira! - brigou ela, forçando ele a voltar à posição original. - Não é nada, não...  
>- <em>Tsk.<em> Devia deixar isso para os especialistas. - zombou ele, com uma careta de dor ao sentir ela lhe tocar.  
>- Ah, cala a boca. - bufou Remmirath. Onde estava mesmo aquela tranquilidade típica dos elfos? Ah, claro, ela se esvaia sempre que ele estava por perto. Fora assim, desde sempre. Balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos e olhou concentrada para as feridas. Que estavam horríveis. - Eii... Yuu?<br>- … - ele não a ignorara de propósito. _Talvez sim_. Mas o nome com que ela lhe chamou trouxe lembranças daquele sussurro em seu sonho. Deixando-o pensativo.  
>- Tá, retiro o que eu disse. Não precisa calar a boca, não. - falou ela, revirando os olhos. - Agora responde: qual era o tamanho das suas feridas antes?<br>- Uns... dez centímetros, por que? - perguntou, lançando um olhar sobre os ombros, agora sem se virar.  
>- Huuummm... - fez ela, <em>muito<em> explicativa. _Será que...?_ E mediu com os dedos o tamanho de cada ferida, onde o sangue vertia aos poucos, e parecia que os pequenos cortes corroíam-se em volta. - Definitivamente isso não é bom, para você, digo. Para mim é _ótimo_!  
>- Você quer parar de falar e enfaixar isso logo, de uma vez? - rosnou Kanda baixo. Ela cutucara tanto os cortes em suas costas que o deixara irritado.<br>- Calma garoto. - falou ela sarcástica, afagando seu cabelo como o de um bichinho. - O que é um pouco de sangue comparado ao que eu acabei de descobrir?  
>- E o que você descobriu? - perguntou ele, sacudindo a cabeça para tirar a mão dela de seu cabelo.<br>- Minhas Penas Negras são venenosas. - declarou ela sorridente. - O que é um problema para você, já que suas costas estão sendo corroídas. Então...Você tem duas opções.  
>- Tsk. Fala logo! - exclamou ele, virando-se para olhá-la.<br>- Primeira: eu corto suas costas e o outro lado, tirando as áreas afetadas. - declarou ela sadicamente, passando o dedo na lâmina da tesoura. E mudou para um tom sério. - Segunda: você para de reclamar e me ajuda a pensar em uma cura.

- Nada aqui, também. - declarou ela, após vasculhar minuciosamente o conteúdo de uma das prateleiras. Não encontrara nenhum remédio, líquido, bálsamo ou poção anti-corrosões de pele envenenada por uma Inocência, mas isso ela já esperava. O pior era que não havia nenhum medicamento contra a dor, nem mesmo um tranquilizante ou sonífero. Ao menos se ele estivesse apagado ela poderia pensar numa solução, em paz.  
>- Eu já disse que é inútil. - resmungou Kanda, cabeça baixa. A dor estava o afetando, seriamente. Ele estava com faixas novas, mas elas já estavam manchadas e ficando escuras. É, o veneno podia ser lento mas quando pegava... se espalhava bem rápido.<br>- Hoe! Que sentimento de desistência é esse emanando do seu corpo? - exaltou-se ela, chacoalhando os ombros dele, levemente. Ele levantou o olhar para ela, órbitas vazias. - Pare de me olhar assim! Cadê aquele ódio e fúria transbordando de seus olhos, em?  
>- É inútil. - resmungou ele novamente, soltando um suspiro.<br>- Droga, se pelo menos aqueles idiotas não tivessem nos trancado aqui! - reclamou ela, fulminando a porta com os olhos. Virou-se de costas para ele, pressionando as pálpebras fechadas, em busca de uma solução. Que devia estar interligada com o veneno, tinha que estar... _Asas_..._Penas Negras_... veneno corrosivo... _Inocência_... costas do Kanda... _sangue_... elfos... _Asas_... fadas?... A_sas_... anjos... _Morte_... salvação... - _Ah, droga!_ - praguejou balançando a cabeça, parecia que algo havia tocado as pontas de seus cabelos cacheados, fazendo-a perder a linha de pensamento. Lançou um olhar suspeito para Kanda, mas ele parecia continuar naquela mesma depressão, ou pior. É claro, ele ia morrer, ela também ficaria deprimida se morresse assim, do nada, por algo tão_idiota. Ok, continuando...Asas... _anjos_... Morte... _salvação_...ASAS!  
>- <em>É isso! - exclamou triunfante, censurando-se por não ter adivinhado antes. Mas a solução era tão... _ah não!_ É... era adeus Kanda, foi muito_ bom(?) _te conhecer.


	21. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX**

Aquele "_Ah, droga!"_ que Remmirath emitiu fez Kanda despertar de seus devaneios e conflitos internos, olhando arregalado para seu próprio braço estendido para frente e o deixando cair, ao interpretar aquela exclamação da pior forma. A exclamação que veio depois disso, quase o animou, mas ao olhar para os ombros caídos dela, sorriu amargamente. Então era _assim_ que acabaria sua vida?  
>- Eu acho que encontrei a solução... - sussurrou ela, virando-se para encará-lo. Mordia os lábios, procurando as palavras.<br>- E qual é? - perguntou ele, uma pontinha de esperança ainda restava em seus olhos.  
>- Bom... é meio óbvia. - falou ela, fazendo as asas aparecerem. Prateadas, como o brilho da lua. E mentiu. - Mas eu não sei ao certo o que fazer...<br>- As asas! - disse Kanda, se levantando, ao entender. Era muito simples, na verdade. Estava tão na cara que chegava a ser engraçado.  
>- Preto significa morte, branco, vida. - falou ela, completando a linha de pensamento dele. - O que envenena deve conseguir curar, assim espero. Mas não faço a mínima ideia de como usar.<br>- Tente falar com sua Inocência, peça para ela lhe mostrar a solução. - sugeriu Kanda, o rosto determinado.  
>- Hum. - resmungou Remmirath afastando-se, olhando para o lado, fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, acariciando as asas macias, e quando os abriu, seu rosto estava levemente rosado e irritado.<br>- Então? - perguntou Kanda, receoso por aquela reação tão inimaginável dela. Cruzou os braços.  
>Ela não respondeu, não tinha como, aquilo era muito estranho para se perguntar a alguém à beira da morte, que você mesma causara. Bufou, lançando um olhar de reprovação para sua própria Inocência, as asas abertas em todo seu explendor e brilhando ainda mais. Deu passos na direção dele, de cabeça abaixada. Não pode ver o olhar de incompreensão que ele lhe lançava, por ela estar tão perto, perto demais.<br>E então, respirou fundo e fez o que nunca, em toda sua existência, havia sequer imaginado fazer.  
>Estendeu os braços para Kanda, laçando-o, e pousando as mãos em suas costas feridas. E o puxou para si, em um abraço, quando os braços dele desabaram com o choque. Enquanto estendia as asas em volta dele, completamente, levantando a cabeça para olhar o primeiro ferimento, na clavícula, e sussurrou palavras de cura, em uma língua desconhecida, que surgiam em sua cabeça, fazendo suas asas emitirem uma luz renovadora, curando, e fechando todas as feridas do corpo dele, e de seu próprio. Expulsando os pensamentos de ambos e cegando suas mentes. Era isso o que o Toque de um Anjo provocava em qualquer ser não celestial.<br>Quando percebeu que as palavras em sua boca haviam cessado, Remmirath largou-o bruscamente e pulou para trás, utilizando-se das asas para se impulsionar velozmente, parou na porta do quarto, sentando-se lá, com as pernas e braços cruzados. Precisava ficar o mais longe dele, sabe-se lá o que ele faria depois de sair do choque em que estava.  
>Mas quando ele se mexeu, foi só para finalmente usar os braços, arrancando as faixas. <em>Pelo menos não a minha cabeça,<em> pensou ela. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar neutro, já vestido com o sobretudo, e apoiou-se com as costas na janela, de olhos fechados. Aquela única janela, que ficava em frente à porta.


	22. Capítulo XXI

**Capítulo XXI**

- Irmão! - gritou Lenalee, entrando na enfermaria, que parecia ter virado uma trincheira. Haviam até arames farpados para barrar a porta de um dos quartos, que nem podia ser vista. E Komui portava sua serra elétrica como a uma arma. - Que história é essa que o Lavi me contou?  
>- Foi sem querer! - desculpou-se Lavi, ao olhar assassino que Komui lhe lançou.<br>- Reever-san, por que não impediu ele? - perguntou Lenalee brava, e o vice-supervisor só lhe lançou um olhar cansado. - Vocês não podem deixar eles ai trancados, eles vão se matar!  
>- Lenaleeee-chaaannnn~~ - cantarolou Komui, pulando para tentar a abraçar, e caiu cara no chão. - Não se preocupe, eles <em>devem<em> estar vivos ainda, não ouvimos nenhum barulho de tiro ou gritaria.  
>- Mas eles não ter armas... - murmurou Reever, e foi ignorado.<br>- E como é que vocês vão ouvir alguma coisa? - bronqueou Lenalee, farta com aquelas ideias malucas de seu irmão. - Tem tanta coisa bloqueando aquela porta, que até uma bomba podia explodir ali e ninguém ouviria.

- Nós não pensamos nisso... - murmurou algum dos pesquisadores, ao lado. E os outros que jogavam cartas com eles, confirmaram.  
>- Pode estar acontecendo <em>qualquer coisa<em> ali, e nós nunca vamos saber! - exaltou-se Lavi, curioso, fazendo a frase soar com duplo sentido. - E se o Yuu estiver morto? As feridas dele não foram curadas, ele deve ter sangrado até a morte! E agora, Remm-chan~~ deve estar rindo enquanto pisa no corpo do Yuu! Eu _queria_ ver isso!  
>- Isso não seria tão ruim assim... - resmungaram os pesquisadores, e foram atingidos por objetos voadores não identificados, arremessados por Lenalee.<br>- Ah, tá, seus chatos. - falou Komui, dando um muxoxo. - Mini-Komurin Ex, faça um buraco na parede e coloque um golem lá dentro!  
>- Aff... - bufou o ruivo, revirando os olhos, enquanto Lenalee tapava os olhos com uma mão, não acreditando no que Komui acabara de falar.<br>- Pronto, mestre. - falou a vozinha metálica do mini-Komurin, uns minutos depois, surgindo do emaranhado de aço, madeira, fios e outras coisas inomináveis da _trincheira_.  
>- Tudo conectado, pode ligar chefe. - avisou Reever, em frente à auto-falantes e um microfone. Todos se esmagaram para ficar mais perto. E Komui apertou o botão ON.<p>

- Que...silêncio! - sussurrou Lavi, não acreditando.  
>- Lavi, é você? - perguntou a voz de Remmirath, fraca.<br>- Remm-chan~~~! - ecoaram felizes os pesquisadores, consideravam-na sua heroína. Por falta de coisa melhor para fazer, na certa.  
>- Está tudo bem ai, Remm? - perguntou Lenalee, preocupada. E silêncio novamente.<br>- Remm-chann? - gritou Komui, começando a ficar preocupado também.  
>- Eu estou... <em>morrendo<em>... - E aquela pausa causou um caos, uns gritaram exclamações de indignação contra o Kanda, outros começaram a atirar coisas em Komui, o mini-Komurin foi destruído pelas botas de Lenalee, enquanto isso Reever lutava para pegar o microfone de volta.  
>- Calem a boca, todos vocês! - gritou Lavi sério. E todos o olharam assustados.<br>- Eu estou _morrendo._.. - veio a frase fraca novamente, mas dessa vez ela completou. - de fomeeee.  
>- Eeeeeeeeeee? - exclamaram os pesquisadores, de olhos arregalados.<br>- Me deixem sair! - pediu a voz, ameaçando chorar. - Vocês não podem me prender aqui com_ele_... sem nenhuma comida!  
>- Ih... é verdade, tinha me esquecido. - falou Komui, coçando o queixo. - Ela é do tipo parasita.<br>- Igual o Allen? - exclamou Lavi, pegando-o pelo pescoço e o chacoalhando. - Ponha sua cabeça para funcionar, se fosse o Allen ali sem comida, ele já estaria nos últimos segundos de vida!  
>- Abra essa coisa agora, irmão! - ameaçou Lenalee. E ouviram uma arfada em dor vindo pelo microfone.<br>- Remm-channn~~ nós vamos te salvar! - gritaram os pesquisadores, alarmados, voltando-se contra Komui e a trincheira, que ele tentou proteger com o corpo. Que foi pisoteado, e em segundos, com auxilio de botas, marteladas e serras-eletricas, toda aquela parafernália fora destruída e tirada para o lado, só restando a porta em seus caminhos. O vice-supervisor destrancou a porta e girou a maçaneta, abrindo e fazendo todos prenderem a respiração.  
>No chão, sentada abraçando as próprias pernas e com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos, estava a meia-elfa. De frente para eles, com a expressão mais profundamente triste nos olhos cinzentos e rosto desfigurado pela dor. O longo cabelo castanho-dourado parecia opaco, e as pontas cacheadas tocavam o chão, parecia envolta em uma capa. Seus lábios tremiam, enquanto uma lagrima passeava pelo rosto angelical.<br>- Supervisor! Olha o que você fez! - gritaram os pesquisadores, alarmados, quase chorando.  
>- Irmão, eu nunca vou te perdoar! - gritou Lenalee, correndo para fora da enfermaria.<br>Enquanto Komui, Reever e Lavi ainda a observavam.  
>- Onde está o Kanda? - perguntou Lavi sério, após passar o olho pelo quarto.<p>

E enquanto levantava, ela sorriu sinistramente, e falou.  
>- <em>Idiotas.- <em>ao mesmo tempo que Kanda surgia, de trás da porta, correndo e golpeando os que estavam pela frente, e ela voava, para fora, derrubando os restantes e fugindo de sua prisão.


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII**

- Eu estou bem, Lenalee. Não precisa se preocupar. - afirmava Remmirath em seu novo quarto, dando um sorriso sincero para a outra, que parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos. - Eu só disse aquilo para poder sair, espero que entenda.  
>- De certa forma, eu entendo sua situação. - suspirou Lenalee, não imaginando como poderia tirá-los de lá, senão trapaceando também.<br>- Chantagem emocional sempre funciona. - a _amiga_ confirmou seus pensamentos, esboçando um sorriso travesso. - Se não se importa, eu gostaria de descansar agora. Não durmo direito desde que cheguei _aqui._  
>- Ah, sim, claro, que indelicadeza a minha. - desculpou-se, indo para a porta. - Se precisar de algo, já sabe onde me encontrar.<br>- Fim do corredor, tudo bem. - afirmou a outra, e olhou a porta se fechar. Indo rápido para lá, trancá-la. Bufou, ao olhar-se no pequeno espelho que Lenalee havia lhe dado. Encontra-a depois de fugir, pedindo que ela lhe mostrasse seu quarto. Mas esqueceu totalmente de perguntar sobre o banheiro, e a possibilidade de roupas novas. Aquelas já estavam em frangalhos, a blusa estava cheia do sangue de _Kanda_ – Hunf! - e ainda estava rasgada nas costas, suas asas eram ótimas para se estragar qualquer coisa, _mesmo_. A calça e as botas de caça verde-oliva estavam tão maltratadas que haviam-se rasgado em algumas partes. A única coisa que parecia em um estado mais ou menos era seu cinto, nem a espada ali prestava mais.  
>- Será que eles aceitam? - perguntou-se ela, ao vasculhar um bolsinho pendurado no cinto e encontrar moedas de ouro, prata e algumas pedras preciosas. Andava sempre com algum dinheiro, para emergências. Mas nunca imaginara ter que usar numa situação como <em>aquela<em>. Guardou o espelho na gaveta da pequena cômoda, e notou que ali estava seu corselet, que usava por baixo da blusa que ela já havia descartado, junto de sua capa de veludo verde-musgo, que nem lembrava onde havia deixado. Trocou a blusa que estava vestindo, notando só agora que os cortes não eram nada decentes, e colocou o corselet simples e preto, que era amarrado nas costas com tiras de couro.  
>Sentou na cama tirando suas botas e deitou-se, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro e olhando para o teto, deixando o sono vir. As pálpebras iam fechando-se lentamente. E então ela se lembrou de<em>como<em> abraçou Kanda, e arregalou os olhos. Ele _nunca_ iria lhe perdoar. _Bom, pelo menos ele vai parar de me seguir._ Pensou, esboçando um sorriso fraco. Virou-se de lado, puxando o travesseiro extra e o abraçou, afundando naquela maciez novamente e deixando-se cair em sono profundo.


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII**

- Neeee Yuuuu. - chamou Lavi, batendo novamente na porta do quarto. - Yuuuuuuu~~~  
>- O que você quer? - falou finalmente Kanda, abrindo a porta com raiva.<br>- Pfff... - bufou o ruivo, para a expressão azeda do outro. E comentou sorrindo, com as mãos atrás da cabeça. - Seu humor deveria estar melhor, já que passou um tempão trancado com a Remm-chan~~  
>- Tsk. - fez o samurai, batendo a porta na cara do intrometido.<br>- … e vocês não se mataram.- continuou Lavi, entrando no quarto de Kanda sem ser convidado. - Olha que progresso!  
>O samurai apoiou-se com as costas na parede e lançava um olhar de poucos amigos para o outro.<br>- Neee neee... - o ruivo mudou o tom, e lançou-o um olhar malicioso. - Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?  
>- … - Kanda levantou uma sobrancelha, uma pequena veia saltou em sua testa, enquanto lembrava do que havia acontecido.<br>- Giiiiiiiiiiii...ah, vai Kanda, me conta! - pediu Lavi, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.  
>- Não aconteceu <em>nada<em>! - falou Kanda, grosso. - Agora cai fora do meu quarto.  
>- Tá, eu vou. Mas já vou avisando... - disse Lavi, com a mão na maçaneta da porta, lançando um sorriso zombeteiro para o outro. - se você continuar assim, vai morrer sozinho.<br>- Ahn? - fez Kanda, em dúvida, para a porta que acabara de se fechar. _Tsk._Balançou a cabeça em reprovação. _Coelho idiota. _Vestiu seu sobretudo e pegou Mugen, apoiada na cama, e ia abrindo a porta para ir comer seu café da manhã, ou seja, sobá, mas parou ao ouvir Lavi falando com _ela._ E agora... saia ou não saia?_Tsk._

_- ..._sério mesmo, Remm-chan, você não devia ser tão maldosa com o pessoal. - afirmou Lavi, com seu típico sorriso e as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
>- Hunm. - fez Remmirath, dando de ombros. Não estava para conversas.<em><br>- _Né, Remm-chan. - o ruivo observou rapidamente a roupa que ela estava usando, quando ela se virou para trancar a porta. Principalmente a parte de cima, aonde seus braços e ombros estavam à mostra. E perguntou sorrindo. - É impressão minha ou a sua pele brilha?  
>- <em>Aff<em> - fez ela, revirando os olhos. E foi andando pelo corredor, segurando sua capa de veludo, dobrada, em umdos braços.  
>- Não me entenda mau. - apressou-se Lavi, andando do lado dela, estava realmente curioso sobre isso. - Eu já li algumas coisas sobre elfos, e pensei que esse negocio de brilhar e tal fosse só coisa de contos de fada.<br>- Eu não brilho! - exclamou ela, indignada.  
>- Tá, né. - resmungou Lavi, sabia que não adiantava teimar com pessoas daquele temperamento. E a olhou confuso, ao ver ela, irritada, fulminar a porta do próprio quarto. Ou seria o do lado?<br>- Não sabia que você é o tipo de pessoa que fica ouvindo a conversa dos outros atrás da porta. - falou ela, irritada, aparentemente para o nada. E saiu marchando.  
>- O Yuu? - exclamou Lavi, descrente, após olhar dela para a porta e da porta para ela.<br>O que tinha acontecido entre esses dois? _Ah, mas eu ainda vou descobrir!_


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV**

_- _Ei, Remmi... - chamou Allen, desconfiado, e comeu mais alguns mitarashis antes de completar. - Sua capa está se mexendo.  
>- Hum? - exclamou Lavi, com uma gotinha descendo da testa. - Allen, acho que a comida está afetando o seu cérebro.<br>- AH! - exclamou Lenalee, após ver o embrulho verde oliva, encima da mesa em que eles estavam no refeitório, se mexer. - Que estranho!  
>- Só ignorem. - resmungou Remmirath, mordendo uma fatia de torta de queijo, e batendo com o braço livre na capa. Que parou, mas após alguns segundos começou a tremer.<br>- É um fantasma! - gritou Miranda, que passava pela mesa e deixara sua bandeja cair no chão, tropeçara ao ver a capa se mover. Krory, prestativo, ajudou ela a se levantar.  
>- Miranda-san, não existe essas coisas de fantasmas. - disse Krory, ele mesmo não acreditando em suas palavras.<br>- Heh? Existem sim, Kuro-chan. - afirmou Lavi, começando a ficar temeroso pelos movimentos da capa, presa pelo braço de uma tranquila Remm. - Vocês não se lembram daquela vez, quando estávamos fazendo a mudança da ordem?  
>- E quem poderia esquecer aquilo? - surtou Bookman surgindo sabe-se lá de onde, enquanto acariciava o rabo de cavalo, com seus poucos fios de cabelo.<br>- Que coisa, fica quieto! - resmungou Remmirath, agora segurando a capa com as duas mãos. Todos a olharam curiosos, esperando pela explicação. Até mesmo Allen parara de comer para a olhar.  
>- O que tem ai, Remm? - perguntou Lenalee, corajosa, pelo grupo todo.<br>- Vejam vocês mesmos. - sugeriu a dona da capa, a balançando. E uma pequena esfera felpuda verde-musgo com caramelo caiu na mesa. Enquanto todos olhavam confusos, Remmirath tirou um papel amassado do bolso, o colocando do lado da esfera. - Encontrei no meio das coisas que me enviaram do Setor Asiático.

- Tá... e o que é isso? - perguntou Lavi, tocando na esfera com o indicador, e pulou ao surgir repentinamente pontos pretos brilhantes no meio das duas manchas caramelo.  
>- Se importa se eu ler? - Perguntou Allen, após contornar sua montanha de pratos, parando ao lado dela e esticando a mão para o papel. Ela só deu de ombros. Após passar os olhos rapidamente pela pequena nota, sendo observado com expectativa pelos outros, arregalou os olhos, em descrença, com o rosto ficando vermelho.<br>- Eeeeh, Allen, me deixa verrrr~~! - apressou-se Lavi, roubando o papel das mãos de um Allen atônito. O ruivo leu, releu, olhou para a esfera, olhou para o papel, e de Remmirath para a mesa do lado, em que estava sentado um certo alguém, isolado. Colocou a mão na boca, abafando um riso maldoso.  
>- Aprendiz imprestável! - rosnou Bookman, empurrando Lavi e pegando o papel, após ler passou para o lado, e ficou a analisar a esfera concentrado.<br>- Bem... - murmurou Lenalee, sem graça, após ler a coisa. E do nada, apareceu Komui, super protetor como sempre, e metido como sempre, pegando o papel e o lendo em voz alta, após ajeitar os óculos.

" Cara Remm-chan,  
>Seja bem vinda, é realmente um alívio saber que uma garota tão bonita e capacitada tenha entrado na Ordem, eu especialmente sei como é difícil ter poucas mulheres nessa organização. Estou lhe enviando o golem que acabei de criar, codinome L.A.U.R.E.N. Espero que você descubra como usá-lo. Ficaria muito feliz em ser o seu mestre. Que tal jantarmos qualquer dia desses? Conheço um ótimo lugar.<br>P.S. Não diga a ninguém que eu estou vivo."  
>- O Quê? - gritaram os que ainda não haviam lido.<br>- Eu não acredito...- murmurou Allen, começando a entrar em depressão.  
>- Hoe!- gritou Kanda, da mesa do lado, enfurecido. Lavi e Komui o olharam, com os olhos semicerrados, tendo ideias estranhas. - Eu estou tentando comer. Calem a boca!<br>- Aham, sei... - murmurou Lavi, malicioso, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Kanda.  
>- Lenaleeee-chaaannnn~~ vamos indo! Essas coisas são muito impuras para seus ouvidos! - declarou Komui, arrastando a irmã para fora do refeitório. Remmirath pegou o papel e o rasgou em vários pedaços.<br>Apôs os ânimos se acalmarem, todos começaram a olhar mais receosos ainda para o _presente_, que naquele meio tempo parecia haver ganhado pequenas patas caramelo e orelhinhas mescladas. Timcampy rodopiava em volta do novo golem, curioso.  
>- Bom... não deve ser tão ruim assim... parece até bonitinho.- Falou Miranda, com um sorriso encorajador para Remmirath, que estava sentada com a cabeça apoiada em uma mão, cotovelos encima da mesa, e cara de paisagem.<br>- Vindo do mestre? Há! - exclamou Allen, sarcástico. _Maldito bêbado!_ E _como_ ele ficara sabendo sobre a nova exorcista?  
>- Neee Allen, o Timcampy também é um golem criado por ele. - opinou Lavi. - E nem é tão ruim assim.<br>- Você tem razão Lavi. - concordou Allen, sombrio. Timcampy pousou em sua mão, o encarando. - O Timcampy nunca me trataria como o mestre, né, Timcammpyyyy?- perguntou o albino com lagrimas nos olhos, e o golem começou a lacrimejar também, fazendo sinais de negativo.  
>- Argh, quanto drama. - murmurou Remmirath, revirando os olhos para a cena. E então o golem felpudo criou asas minusculas, e alçou voo desajeitado, para empoleirar-se no ombro dela, emitindo um "Uuuh" e os pontinhos pretos reluzindo felizes.<br>- Interessante... então esse golem pode produzir sons próprios. - comentou Bookman, escrevendo algo em um caderninho e desaparecendo.  
>- Allen-kun, onde eu consigo um desses? - perguntou Miranda, olhos brilhantes, encantada com a pequena criatura felpuda.<br>- Até você! - apontou Allen para ela, acusador. - Não vá para o lado negro, Miranda-san!  
>- Me desculpe! Me desculpe! Me desculpe! - implorou a exorcista, e bateu com a cabeça na mesa, desmaiando. Pequenas gotas escorriam pela cabeça de todos, e Krory a levou voando, ou quase, para a enfermaria. Do grande grupo, agora só estavam Allen, Lavi e Remmirath.<br>- Ei, Remm-chan. - falou Allen, enquanto continuava a comer seu segundo café da manhã, acompanhado por Timcampy. E lançou um olhar assassino para o golem verde, que tremeu. - Se isto lhe trouxer algum problema, me avise.  
>- Espero que não, problemas é o que não me faltam ultimamente. - falou ela, pegando delicadamente a criaturinha de seu ombro e a olhando. - De qualquer forma, eu já dei um jeito nele hoje de manhã. - emendou, lançando um olhar assassino para o felpudo, que tremeu mais ainda. - Não é mesmo, Lauren?<br>- Eeeeh, e o que ele fez? - perguntou Lavi.  
>- Prefiro não comentar. - e deixou a frase solta no ar – o que contribuiu para a mente criativa de Lavi criar asas. Jogou o golem para cima, saindo com uma cara sinistra. Enquanto subia, Lauren pairou no ar e abriu as asinhas, voando velozmente atrás dela, a seguindo fielmente.<br>Assim como Kanda. Mas foi barrado por Allen e Lavi.


	26. Capítulo XXV

**Capítulo XV**

- O que quer, _pirralho_?  
>- Eu já disse que meu nome é Allen! - gritou o albino.<br>- Esses dois não tem concerto. - resmungou Lavi, para si mesmo. E aconselhou o samurai. - Kanda, por que você não pega uma missão, sozinho? Vai para algum lugar longe e deserto, descontar sua raiva em Akumas e não em seus amigos, sabe, seria bom para a sua saúde.  
>- <em>Tsk.<em>  
>- Muito bem, BaKanda! - aplaudiu Allen, sarcástico. - Isso não é uma conversa.<br>- Por que vocês não cuidam de suas vidas? - rosnou Kanda, grosso.  
>- Falando em vida... - disse o albino, ignorando-o. - Sabe Lavi, eu sei uma coisa do Kanda que você não sabe.<br>- O que, Allen~~? - perguntou o ruivo, também ignorando o samurai, que começava a ficar com veias na testa.  
>- Eu estava lá no dia em que o Kanda antigo morreu, e tem umas coisas sobre o passado dele, que a Road me fez ver, que realmente está me deixando intrigado agora.<br>- Hoe, broto de feijão. - avisou, segurando o cabo de Mugen.  
>- E o que tinha no passado obscuro do Kanda? - perguntou Lavi, após uma troca de olhares com Allen.<br>- Uma _mulher._ - disse Allen, seu lado sombrio desperto. Olhou maliciosamente para Kanda, que estava com cara de paisagem.  
>- Eeeeehhhh? - exclamou Lavi. - Yuuuuu, como pôde! Você não podia guardar segredo disso, e agora, o que vai acontecer com a Remm-chan~~?<br>- Ahn? - perguntou Kanda, subitamente confuso.  
>- Kanda, você não pode continuar com isso, tem que deixar ela ir! - afirmou Allen, convicto.<br>- Mas que merda vocês estão falando? - irritou-se o samurai, empurrando os dois e abrindo passagem. - Vocês não sabem de nada, saiam do meu caminho!  
>- Só viemos avisar, Kanda... - falou Lavi sério, fazendo-o parar para ouvir. - Se você fizer algo contra a Remm-chan...<p>

- Nós não iremos te perdoar. - completou Allen, sombrio.


	27. Capítulo XXVI

**Capítulo XVI**

- Então, fez o que eu pedi, Lenalee? - perguntou Komui, com o olhar sinistro.  
>- Sim, aqui está irmão. - disse ela, entregando-lhe uma folha. Não estava gostando daquela aura que emanava dele.<br>- Atenção, pessoal! - gritou Komui, para os pesquisadores que estavam concentrados nos documentos e experimentos, e com rostos mais que exaustos. - Já temos as medidas da exorcista nova! Agora, vamos trabalhar!  
>- É isso ai supervisorassim que se fala/ trabalhe também!- ecoaram as vozes dos pesquisadores, que agora faziam rabiscos em papéis animada e velozmente.

- Entre. - mandou Remmirath, sentada na cama, enquanto jogava e pegava a bola felpuda, Lauren.  
>- Trouxe seu uniforme, e botas novas. - falou Lenalee, segurando uma caixa.<br>- Ah, obrigada. - agradeceu ela, abrindo a caixa para ver.  
>- Assim que você se trocar, vá para a sala de Komui. Ele vai lhe dar sua primeira missão.<br>- Tudo bem. - confirmou, enquanto remexia no conteúdo.  
>- Boa sorte. - desejou Lenalee, com um sorriso, e saiu. Lançando um olhar desconfiado para quem montava guarda do lado de fora, apoiado na parede.<p>

- É... até que não é tão ruim. - comentou a meia-elfa, se olhando. A típica farda preta e vermelha com a insignia da ordem fora modificada nas costas, com um corte em v quase indecente, aonde aparecia totalmente sua cruz, sorte que não ficava nada solto, e uma fita vermelha grossa era amarrada do lado da cintura, dando um ar digno às suas costas. As mangas eram maiores, levemente bufantes, dando um ar élfico ao uniforme, que batia em seus joelhos. Usava uma calça preta colada, e em seus pés, coturnos longos de couro que iam até as panturrilhas. Para completar, ela prendeu parte de seu cabelo em uma trança atrás, como sempre fazia, deixando outra parte emoldurando seu rosto, com as pontas cacheadas que iam até o busto. Respirou fundo e saiu. Podia jurar que ele estava ali. _Bom, pelo menos poupo a minha paciência. _Andou metade da ordem com uma expressão neutra e seu golem a seguindo pelo ar. Aquela nova aparência atraiu olhares masculinos, presentes em todo corredor por que passava, mas isso já não era nenhuma novidade para ela. Suspirou cansada ao chegar finalmente no escritório de Komui.  
>- Remm-chaan~~ ficou muito bem de uniforme! - cantarolou Komui sentado em sua poltrona, fazendo um sinal de positivo para ela.<br>- E a missão? - perguntou ela no meio da sala, olhando de lado para o ocupante da poltrona na frente de Komui. Kanda estava de pernas cruzadas e olhos fechados.  
>- Estranhos relatos vieram dos habitantes de uma vila na Irlanda. - começou Komui, indicando um mapa atrás dele. - Parece que um duende ou leprechaum, como eles chamam, tem aterrorizado a região, roubando as provisões, soltado os animais e enganado e desaparecendo com alguns viajantes. Pode parecer mais uma fábula, mas alguns relatos nos levam a acreditar que seja...<br>- Inocência. - cortou Kanda.  
>- Mandamos dois finders a alguns dias, mas eles foram enganados pelo duende e um deles desapareceu. O resto vocês leem no trem. - terminou Komui, indicando as pastas que Reever dava para os dois exorcistas. E advertiu, antes que eles saíssem. - Tenham cuidado, nunca sabemos quando os Noahs vão atacar, ainda mais agora que eles parecem ter feito uma pausa estratégica.<p> 


	28. Capítulo XXVII

**Capítulo XVII**

_- _Komui! Você é louco? - gritaram Lavi e Allen, dois dias depois, após voltarem de uma missão.  
>- Vocês já deveriam saber a resposta. - resmungou Reever, com uma pilha de papéis não assinados.<br>- Que história é essa de mandar o Kanda e a Remm-chan numa missão, _juntos_? - inquiriu Lavi, para um Komui que sorria amarelo.  
>- Era uma missão bem leve, eles não tiveram problemas, já devem estar voltando. - explicou Komui, ignorando o olhar de repreensão do ruivo.<br>- Esse não é o problema! - disse Allen, gesticulando. - Por sua culpa aqueles dois não param de brigar!  
>- Veja bem, Allen-kun. A culpa não é exatamente minha. - livrou-se Komui, enquanto ajeitava os óculos. - Eu só estava dando oportunidades para eles se entenderem!<br>- Surpevisor idiota, vamos Allen, não adianta perder tempo com isso. - falou Lavi, deixando o relatório da missão na escrivaninha e saindo.

- Tsk, que perda de tempo. - resmugou Kanda, sentado na janela da cabine privativa, em um trem.  
>- Nem me fale. - resmungou Remmirath, sentada do outro lado, preenchendo um relatório enfadonho sobre a missão. Acabará que no final, não havia Inocência nenhuma. Era apenas um Akuma baixinho nível dois, parecido com um duende, que agia como tal. Roubando, assustando e enganando as pessoas, matando algumas no final. Um dos finders fora uma dessas pessoas, o outro estava sentado do lado de fora da cabine. Durante a missão toda, os exorcistas haviam conversado apenas por frases curtas e monossílabas, se evitando a maior parte do tempo. Até mesmo agora que estavam um de frente para o outro, não de propósito, o que podiam fazer se os dois queriam sentar na janela? Além do mais, a meia-elfa nunca havia andado de trem antes, assim como não conhecia quase nada daquele mundo, então as vezes observava as cidades, lagos e montanhas por que passavam.<br>- Já terminou? - perguntou Kanda, de olhos fechados.  
>- <em>Não<em>. - negou Remmirath, e bufou entediada, segurando o papel na frente do rosto dele.- Mas não me importo que você termine.  
>- Há. - fez Kanda sarcástico, ao abrir os olhos e ver relatório em sua frente. E falou frio.- Dê para o finder, pra isso que ele serve.<br>Ela se levantou com passos firmes, abrindo a porta e falando rapidamente com o homem encapuzado lá fora, lhe entregando o relatório e fechando a porta. Voltou para a janela, sentando-se de braços cruzados e observando o golem felpudo, que voava em círculos pelo teto.  
>- Isso é patético. - comentou Kanda, lançando um olhar frio para o golem. Que tremeu e pousou no colo dela.<br>- Hei! Não fale mal do Lauren! - reclamou Remmirath, pegando o ser felpudo com as mãos e o acariciando com um dedo. Ao ver a cena, Kanda lhe lançou um olhar raivoso e virou o rosto. - Ei Yuuu~~ - cantarolou ela, imitando Lavi, para irritá-lo. E riu ao dizer - Quem vê, parece até que você está com ciumes.  
>- <em>Idiota.<em> - rosnou Kanda, fechando os olhos.  
>E então o trem freou bruscamente, os vagões deram um solavanco para frente, fazendo a maioria dos passageiros se seguraram para não cair. Como uma peça pregada pelo destino, a frente de Remmirath era onde Kanda estava, e ela caiu por cima dele, que abriu os olhos surpreso. Ambos ficaram corados. Ela o olhava com os olhos arregalados, estava no colo dele e as mãos apoiadas em seus ombros, fora reflexo do impacto para não cair para frente, que era o rosto dele.<br>- Vocês estão... - entrou perguntando o finder, preocupado, fazendo-os olhá-lo estupefados. E fechou a porta rapidamente, exaltado. - Desculpe incomodar.  
>- <em>Droga.<em>- praguejaram os dois, ao mesmo tempo, encarando-se. E ela saiu de cima de Kanda, de um salto, indo olhar lá fora, mas voltou bufando. Sentou-se ao lado dele, só que o mais longe que pode.  
>- Ele sumiu. - resmungou. - Só espero que não seja mais um daqueles fofoqueiros. Vai ser o inferno quando voltarmos para a Ordem.<p> 


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

- Vou descobrir por que o trem parou. - declarou Kanda, após sair do choque, sumindo pela porta sem esperar resposta.  
>Andou pelos corredores irritado, até chegar no começo do vagão, abrindo-o e olhando pelo lado do trem. Lá na frente da locomotiva, um rebanho de vacas pastava tranquilamente entre os trilhos.<br>- _Tsk. - _olhou entediado para o rebanho, não acreditando que haviam parado por causa de vacas.  
>- E então? - perguntou Remmirath, ao ver ele entrar.<p>

- Vacas. - respondeu, sentando irritado em seu lugar.  
>- <em>Vacas?<em> - repetiu ela, descrente.  
>- É, um rebanho, nos trilhos. - explicou ele, entediado. - Entendeu, ou quer que eu desenhe?<br>- Hunf! - bufou ela indignada, jogando Lauren, que quicou, na cara de paisagem dele. Por algum motivo estranho, ela sorriu para a cena, balançando a cabeça e voltando a brincar com o golem, por falta do que fazer. O trem voltou a andar, mas ainda faltava uma hora para eles chegarem na estação.  
>E durante esse tempo Kanda ficou observando-a pelo canto dos olhos, que estavam inexpressivos e vagavam por memórias que ele preferia que não estivessem voltando, fazendo aumentar uma dúvida em sua mente.<p>

- Ei, guardaaas. - chamou a pequena Remmirath, com pouco mais de oito anos, olhando para o alto de uma torre em ruínas, no bosque.  
>- Sim, minha princesa? - perguntou um alto elfo loiro, trajando o uniforme da guarda, acompanhado de cerca de cinco aprendizes, com uniformes semelhantes, e idade entre doze e nove anos.<br>- Eu quero aquela flor. - pediu ela apontando para o alto, sorrindo meigamente.  
>- Você nem gosta de flores! - rosnou o garoto menor, com cabelos negros e franja cobrindo os olhos.<br>- Tenha mais respeito por nossa protegida, aprendiz. - repreendeu o elfo comandante. - Como punição, você vai subir lá e pegar o que nossa princesa deseja.  
>- Tsk. - fez o garotinho, olhando-a irritado. E começou a subir a torre, as pedras quase se esfarelando em suas mãos, enquanto a garotinha olhava-o, lá de baixo, sorrindo travessa. Após alguns minutos de tensão, em que ele quase havia desabado lá de cima, voltara com o sorriso triunfante, entregando-lhe a flor azul escura, que parecia-se com as asas de uma fada. Que fora despedaçada enquanto ela corria pelo bosque, minutos depois, treinando com seus pequenos guardas. Mas ele não se importava, afinal, era apenas mais uma ordem cumprida.<br>Perdera a conta de quantas vezes arriscara sua vida, inutilmente, para fazer o que ela mandava, se tornara um habito tão comum que acostumara-se. Afinal, era seu dever proteger a vida dela, desde as lembranças mais remotas, e mesmo agora, que retornara a esse mundo, não conseguia se livrar daquele estranho sentimento que o impelia a continuar seguindo-a. Será que nunca ia ser livre? Mas... será que ele queria?

- Ei, Kanda? - chamava ela ao lado, em vão. Parecia que ele havia dormido de olhos abertos, o mais estranho era a direção do olhar dele. Virou-se para ele, ajoelhada no banco, e esticou a mão esquerda para empurrar o ombro dele. Três vezes e nada. _Estranho._  
>- Hum? - respondeu ele, finalmente, piscou meio atordoado, e olhou para a mão dela em seu ombro. Colocando a sua própria por cima, num ato impensado.<br>- Tá... você está bem? - perguntou ela com os olhos semicerrados. _Definitivamente ele não está bem._ E chegou mais perto, colocando a mão direita na testa dele, para procurar sinais de febre. Nada. Retirou, começando a ficar incomodada com a mão dele que não a largava. - Você bebeu?  
>- Você está fria. - declarou ele a fitando com aqueles profundos olhos azuis.<br>- Ahn? - fez ela, inteligentemente. _Estranho Demais. _E revirou os olhos, puxando bruscamente a mão presa, se levantando. - Já chegamos, é melhor você vir logo.  
>E saiu marchando, balançando a cabeça em reprovação.<br>- _Merda!_ - praguejou Kanda, batendo na própria testa. O que estava dando nele? O que fora..._aquilo?_ - Ah, que se dane! - bufou, saindo da cabine e andando pelo vagão, à procura da saída.


	30. Capítulo XXIX

Capítulo XXIX

Andavam pelos corredores da Ordem como se fossem fantasmas, ninguém ousava olhá-los. Sussurros inaudíveis até para eles irrompiam após muitos metros, entre os pesquisadores espalhados. Lançando um olhar de canto, Kanda viu eles virarem para as paredes ou para os lados, o evitando. Assim como ela, que o acompanhava mais olhava apenas para a frente, a expressão fechada. Até mesmo aquele golem patético parecia ignorá-lo. Mas a gota d'água foi quando o broto de feijão passou, com uma rosquinha na boca e expressão neutra, junto de Lavi sério, e os dois nem lhes dirigiram um som, apenas continuaram reto pelo caminho contrário. Na sala de Komui fora a mesma situação, Remmirath deixara o relatório sobre a mesa do supervisor, que nem ousou olhá-la.  
>- Ei, Lenalee. - chamou ela, quando estavam voltando para o andar dos quartos.<br>- Ah, oi Remm, como foi a viagem? - perguntou sorrindo forçadamente Lenalee, dando meia volta para olhá-los.  
>- Bem. - respondeu ela, levantando uma sobrancelha para a atitude estranha da exorcista. - Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto estávamos fora?<br>- Não, nada fora do normal. - comentou, mordendo o lábio. - E com vocês dois?  
>- Tsk. - fez Kanda, trocando um olhar de entendimento com a meia-elfa.<br>- Nada. - respondeu ela, seca. E completou, irritada. - Então saberia me dizer por que todo mundo está nos evitando?  
>- Nossa... - falou Lenalee, surpresa. - Bom... é que o finder que estava com vocês, tem feito uns comentários... bem...<br>- Improváveis? - completou Remmirath, com uma veia saltando na testa. O samurai só observava a conversa de braços cruzados e expressão neutra.  
>- Isso! - afirmou Lenalee, a voz meio aguda. E tossiu, disfarçando. - Então, vocês sabem como as noticias se espalham rápido pela ordem.<br>- E que tipo de comentários esse finder tem feito? - perguntou Kanda, começando a ficar irritado. Aquele pessoal realmente o dava nos nervos.  
>- Que vocês estão... - começou Lenalee, juntando os dedos indicadores e olhando para baixo, meio constrangida. E completou. - Juntos...<br>- Affffe. - bufou Remmirath, colocando a mão na testa. Como aquele povo podia ser tão idiota? - E por que estão nos ignorando, então?  
>- Talvez porque a maioria aqui não goste do Kanda, ou tem medo dele, e não quer irritá-lo e acabar morto... - comentou a outra, começando a enumerar com os dedos. - E se olhassem para você, do jeito que ele é possessivo, capaz de trucidar o infeliz pesquisador. Simples assim.<br>- _Idiotas._ - xingou Kanda, sendo seguido pelo olhar delas antes de entrar no próprio quarto.  
>- E então? - perguntou Lenalee, curiosa. A meia-elfa só rolou os olhos.<br>- Incrível a capacidade que vocês humanos tem para distorcer completamente as situações. - comentou Remmirath. - O trem freou bruscamente e eu cai encima do Kanda, o finder entrou nessa hora e pensou o que não devia.  
>- Aaahhhh... - fez Lenalee, meio decepcionada. - Que coisa, em?<br>- É, nem me fale. Esses trens. - comentou, e sorriu travessa ao dizer. - Será que você pode guardar segredo? Essa coisa toda está me divertindo, até.  
>- Tudo bem. - confirmou Lenalee, retribuindo o sorriso maroto. Ela também queria ver essa história se desenrolar. E suspeitava que, lá no fundo, os dois acabariam percebendo que talvez fosse verdade.<p> 


	31. Capítulo XXX

Capítulo XXX

Estava tendo aquele pesadelo novamente, aquilo já estava se tornando tão frequente que apenas se deixava levar, e quando chegou o abraço gelado e a lama, nem resistiu. Mas dessa vez... o sonho mudou. Sentia seu corpo dolorido, ou melhor, praticamente não sentia nada, era como se estivesse completamente dormente. Era aquela sensação estranha de quando estamos tendo o sonho e não podemos fazer nada, nem falar nem nos mexer, angustiante. Ainda mais do que aqueles braços que a envolviam, apertando-a protetoramente. _O que está acontecendo? _Perguntou confusa a sua mente, tentando com todas as forças, que eram nulas, tentar virar seus olhos para cima. Aqueles olhos enxergavam nubladamente, através do sangue quente que escorria por sua face, só conseguia ver areia e um borrão preto e branco ao longe. Então finalmente suas órbitas dirigiram-se lentamente para cima, e o que viu deixou sua mente em choque. Lá estava o samurai, seu guarda, o rosto marcado por feridas nada piores que o sofrimento e arrependimento estampado em sua face. _Mas que droga é essa?_ - praguejou ela, só que o sussurro fraco que emitiu seus lábios foi algo em um tom bem diferente daquilo e tentou tapar a própria boca em vão, mas sentiu-se esvaindo rapidamente, sendo carregada para trás, os olhos vazios fixos nele.

- _Sim._ - sussurrou o moreno, com um sorriso amargo. Fechando os olhos e deixando-se consumir pelo vazio. E ela gritou inutilmente, apesar de as palavras não saírem, enquanto sentia aquela gosma negra a envolvendo. _Não, Kanda! Acorda! Me ajuda aqui, tem alguma coisa me puxando! Kanda...!  
>- Yuuu! - <em>chamou agoniada, acordando exaltada colocando a mão na cabeça, que parecia explodir.  
>- Estava sonhando comigo? - perguntou o samurai a assustando, ele estava encostado na porta com os braços cruzados e um sorriso estranho estampado na face.<br>- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou ela, semicerrando os olhos.  
>- Montando guarda. - explicou ele simplesmente, com uma voz neutra.<br>- _Dentro _do meu quarto? - inquiriu Remmirath, se levantando. Ele deu de ombros.  
>- Não queria dar espaço para mais boatos.<br>- Seu _idiota_! - xingou ela, na frente dele, uma veia saltando na testa. - Estar aqui dentro comigo vai nos gerar mais problemas ainda! Até parece que você não sabe como esse pessoal é fofoqueiro!  
>- E qual é o problema? - perguntou ele, numa voz maliciosa, aproximando a mão do rosto dela, tentando acariciar seu rosto alvo. - Tem medo de mim, por acaso?<br>- Não encosta! - ameaçou ela, dando um tapa na mão ousada dele. - Aquele imbecil do Komui te deu algo para beber?  
>- Talvez. - respondeu ele, se aproximando <em>demais<em> e fazendo ela recuar.  
>- Kanda, para! - mandou ela, raivosa, ao sentir suas costas na parede.<br>- Você é muito má. - comentou ele, apoiando os braços na parede em volta dela, como uma barreira. Os olhos brilhando com um sentimento que ela nunca havia visto antes nele.  
>- Você tá louco, Kanda! - gritou ela, tentando chutá-lo. Mas ele prensou seu corpo na parede, segurando também seus braços, obrigando-a a virar o rosto para o lado, para evitar que ele fizesse outra idiotice.<br>- Me SOLTA! - rugiu ela, se debatendo, enquanto ele sorria sadicamente. Praguejava mentalmente por não conseguir invocar sua Inocência.  
>- Remm-chaan? Tá tudo bem ai? - gritou Lavi do lado de fora, preocupado.<p>

- NÃO! KANDA, PARA! - gritou ela respondendo, e gritando com o samurai que roçava o rosto em seu pescoço desnudo, olhando malicioso para baixo. _Arg, por que eu fui dormir com esse corselet?_ Rosnou internamente, se debatendo mais ainda. E então a porta explodiu, com o poderoso golpe de uma katana.  
>- O quê...? - começou Kanda, da porta, e olhou chocado a situação. Corando, junto de Lavi, que colocou a mão no rosto em pânico<br>- Me ajudem, seus _idiotas_! - gritou ela ainda se debatendo, para as estátuas brancas.  
>- Are! Dois Kandas? - gritou Lavi, olhando do Kanda da porta para o Kanda que prensava Remmirath de uma forma nada decente na parede.<br>- Tsk, estraga prazeres. - resmungou o samurai que a prensava, deixando escapar um bafo de álcool e cigarro.  
>- Maldito! Larga ela!- ameaçou finalmente Kanda, explodindo com a raiva que surgiu em seu peito. E antes que pudesse cortar o outro, de onde começava a despontar mechas ruivas no cabelo negro, viu-o pulando a janela.<br>- Impressão minha ou aquele ali era o Cross? - perguntou Lavi, olhando para a poeirinha deixada pelo outro Kanda.  
>- Só podia ser aquele mestre pervertido do pirralho. - praguejou Kanda, emanando uma nuvem negra acima de sua cabeça, olhando para a janela quebrada em vão, o outro já se fora.<em><br>- _Remm-chan, você está bem? Aguente firme, Remm-chaan! - chamava Lavi, chacoalhando os ombros da exorcista, que estava hiperventilando. Se era de raiva ou vergonha, ela mesma não saberia dizer.  
>- Larga ela, Lavi. - disse Kanda frio, se aproximando para examinar o estado de <em>sua<em> princesa. Mas ela só recuou para o lado, olhando-o confusa.  
>- Que explosão foi... - perguntou um albino, entrando no quarto. - Aquela? Remm, você está bem?<br>- E é tudo culpa sua! - gritou Kanda, olhando Allen raivosamente.  
>- BaKanda, como ousa? Eu acabei de chegar! - disse Allen injustiçado, soltando raios pelos olhos que colidiam com a nuvem demoníaca que Kanda emanava.<br>- Hoe, vocês dois! Parem com isso! Não estão ajudando em nada! - pediu Lavi sério, se aproximando com cautela de Remmirath, e passando um braço em volta dos ombros dela, como conforto.  
>- O que aconteceu? - perguntou o Albino, olhando preocupado para ela.<br>- Seu mestre idiota atacou ela. - respondeu Kanda, lançando um olhar nada amigável para o braço de Lavi.  
>- O Mestre? - repetiu Allen, estupefato. E se aproximou dela. - Mas como ele pode! Ela é uma exorcista, Remm-san, esta muito ferida?<br>- Allen... - começou Lavi, tentando encontrar palavras para fazer o albino entender. - Não foi esse _tipo_ de ataque.  
>- Eeeeeeeeee? - exaltou-se Allen de olhos arregalados, após alguns segundos de profunda reflexão interior e ver como Remmirath abraçava protetoramente o próprio corpo, com o rosto baixo fitando o chão. E dirigiu um olhar sombrio para Kanda, que bufava ali do lado. - Pode matar aquele velho pervertido Kanda, eu entendo seus motivos.<br>- Como se eu precisasse de sua permissão, _pirralho._ - disse Kanda, seco. E o albino só lhe lançou um olhar frio e saiu dali, indo procurar aquele seu mestre bêbado.  
>- Então aquele... era o Marian Cross? - perguntou Remmirath levantando a cabeça, um fogo assassino começando a brotar em seus olhos. Lavi a soltou, indo para o lado do samurai, que permanecia com a expressão sombria.<br>- Provável, ninguém seria tão louco para invadir a Ordem e atacar uma exorcista desse jeito. - comentou o ruivo, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça. - Mas como ele conseguiu entrar?

- Não sei, eu sempre tranco a porta. - respondeu ela, frustrada. - Ele fez algo comigo, eu acho... não consegui invocar minha Inocência.  
>- Deve ser mais um truque daquele mago idiota. - rosnou Kanda, apertando o cabo da Mugen.<br>- Será que foi mágica ou por causa da situação? - opinou Lavi, sorrindo malicioso. E recebeu um olhar assassino dos dois. - Não me olhem assim! Não é culpa minha se aquele Kanda teve tanta coragem!  
>- Não quero mais você no meu quarto. - avisou Remmirath, olhando para o samurai.<br>- Tsk, você sabe que eu nunca faria algo assim sem pedir sua permissão. - disse Kanda neutro, para a expressão desconfiada dela. Que com aquela fala olhou-o estranho, dando-lhe as costas e saindo a passos firmes.  
>- Giiiiiiiiiii...<br>- Hoe! Coelho idiota! Nem pense em ter ideias estranhas! - ameaçou Kanda, não gostando nada de como o ruivo lhe fitava, mas não fora culpa de Lavi aquela frase suspeita de ter duplo sentido.  
>- Relaxa, Yuuu. - pediu o ruivo, dando um tapinha amigável nas costas de Kanda, que olhou-o de canto. - Um dia você toma coragem!<br>E saiu, deixando o samurai com cara de paisagem, e de uma cortina surgiu aquele golem felpudo, voando despreocupado por ele e indo na direção de sua dona.  
>- Tsk. - fez Kanda, olhando para o ser alado e o seguindo, pressionando fortemente o cabo de sua Mugen.<p> 


	32. Capítulo XXXI

Capítulo XXXI

- Nem ouse encostar nele! -avisou Remmirath, vindo em sua direção. O samurai estacou, soltando o cabo de sua Mugen e fulminando o golem com os olhos.  
>- Tsk, você que sabe. Não reclame se for atacada novamente. - falou ele com a voz neutra, seguindo-a com os olhos. Ela voltava para o próprio quarto.<br>- Argh, esqueci que você tinha destruído a porta. - reclamou ela olhando para os últimos vestígios de madeira, enquanto abria uma gaveta. Ele encostou no batente, com cara de paisagem.  
>- Quer se trocar no meu quarto? - sugeriu ele, vendo-a com o uniforme e as botas nas mãos, olhando pensativa para os lados.<br>- E tenho outra opção? - resmungou ela, andando até ele. - Não sou maluca de andar assim pelos corredores até o banheiro, capaz de ser atacada novamente. - reclamou, enquanto acenava para o próprio corpo, que ele não consegui evitar de olhar. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos, corselet e calças pretas coladas, a parte de baixo do uniforme feminino, e com os pés descalços.  
>- Anda logo, antes que eu mude de ideia. - apressou ele, abrindo a porta de seu quarto para ela entrar, entrou também observando à procura de algo suspeito espreitando pelos cantos, e ia sair quando ela disse.<br>- Espera! - pediu ela, com a voz agoniada. Ele estacou, olhando-a de canto. Pigarreou, e tentou se explicar. - Como você vai conseguir me proteger de um outro ataque se estiver lá fora?  
>- Quer que eu fique? - perguntou ele fechando a porta, e levantando uma sobrancelha.<br>- Sim, mas... fecha os olhos, e vira de costas. - mandou ela, lançando um olhar de _Se espiar eu te mato._  
>- Tsk, avisa quando terminar. - resmungou ele, de braços cruzados virado para a porta, os olhos cerrados.<br>- Pronto. - disse Remmirath, depois de uma pequena eternidade. - Ei, Kanda.  
>- Hum? - perguntou ele, virando-se para ela. Já estava vestida com o uniforme, e esmagava o corselet com uma mão. Aquilo estava impregnado com o cheiro de álcool daquele cara.<br>- O que é aquela ampulheta? - perguntou ela finalmente, apontando com a mão esquerda para o objeto em uma mesa no canto.  
>- Faz parte do meu passado. - disse o samurai sombrio. Mesmo com o olhar gélido que emanava, ela chegou perto da ampulheta, a tocando.<br>- Tem uma coisa estranha aqui dentro. - falou ela, olhando para a substância preta no fundo do objeto. Que a fez sentir-se mal. - Isso se parece muito com _aquilo nos meus sonhos..._- sussurrou enquanto lembrava-se de seus sonhos. Mas ao ver a expressão neutra de Kanda, balançou a cabeça indo para a porta. - Esquece, você nem está ouvindo mesmo.  
>- <em>Sonho<em>? - repetiu ele sombrio, segurara o pulso esquerdo dela com força, agira por impulso quando ela passara ventando.  
>- Me <em>solta<em>. - rosnou ela, ácida. - Por que está interessado? Você nem se importa comigo. - e ia abrir a boca para xingá-lo, mas percebeu a mágoa naqueles profundos olhos azuis, geralmente tão frios. - Você é muito estranho mesmo. - resmungou, e lançou um olhar para a ampulheta.  
>- É lama. - respondeu ele, a voz séria. - Antigamente tinha uma flor de lótus ali, mas ela deve ter apodrecido depois que eu...<br>- Entendo. - falou ela, pegando o sentido da frase que ele deixara no ar. Ele ainda segurava seu pulso, parecia que ia desabar se não o fizesse. Ela deixou o corselet cair no chão, e estendeu a mão para o rosto dele, quase o tocando. E pediu, em um tom sereno. - Me fale sobre a sua morte.  
>- Eu não...! - começou ele, ácido. Mas suspirou, fechando os olhos e sentindo o quase toque das mãos geladas dela. Que sempre lhe irritara, com quem sempre tinha brigas idiotas por motivos infantis. De que adiantava brigar por isso? No fundo, não sabia porque, sua mente lhe dizia que ele precisava contar sobre aquilo para ela. - Foi em uma cidade no deserto... - começou ele, sussurrando baixo. Procurava as palavras, enquanto relembrava memórias tão angustiantes. - … eu estava lutando com um conhecido da minha infância, era para ele estar morto, eu havia o matado, mas estavam mantendo ele em estado vegetativo para fazer experiências, criando meio-akumas para o exercito da Igreja. - rosnou, trincando os dentes. - eu estava em uma missão, um noah me nocauteou e levou para o centro aonde ele estava, usou seus poderes para entrar na minha mente e acordar o Alma. - continuou, colocando uma mão na testa. Aquele nome fez ela estremecer. - nós ficamos insanos, ele estava se transformando em Akuma, eu forçei meu corpo no limite das ilusões da Mugen. Mas então o Allen apareceu, separou o Akuma do Alma, e eu pedi para ele nos enviar para a cidade final, Martel. Estávamos nos desintegrando, nossos selos de cura não funcionavam mais. Eu cumpri minha promessa, assisti ele morrendo, até o final. E então as flores apareceram, junto com a lama, e eu percebi que era minha hora. - terminou ele, com um sorriso amargo. Ela não conseguiu continuar o olhando, estava de cabeça baixa fitando o chão.<br>- Você sabe... - sussurrou ela, a voz agoniada. - A culpa não é sua. - e pressionou as mãos nas têmporas, sua cabeça estava a matando desde que acordara. Piorara depois de ouvir aquilo.  
>- Está tudo bem? - perguntou ele preocupado, saindo de seus conflitos internos.<br>- Eu só preciso comer. - respondeu ela, dando-lhe as costas e indo até a porta, se segurou na parede quando suas pernas falharam. - Não é nada! - fez um sinal de pare para ele, que já estava a seu lado.  
>- Tsk, isso não é hora para ser orgulhosa. - comentou ele, os braços cruzados.<br>- Olha quem fala. - Remmirath esboçou um pequeno sorriso de deboche, e fulminou as próprias pernas com raiva, enquanto estava apoiada de costas na parede, com uma mão na cabeça. - Minha cabeça está explodindo.  
>- Talvez seja fome, mesmo. O pirralho sempre fica fraco quando não come por muito tempo. - comentou ele, tentando animá-la. Quem diria que ele era capaz disso?<br>- Só pode, doente eu não fico mesmo. - afirmou ela o olhando.  
>- Vamos lá, antes que o refeitório fique lotado.<p> 


	33. Capítulo XXXII

Capítulo XXXII

Eram cerca de onze horas da manhã, já não havia muita gente tomando seu café, mas os desesperados pelo almoço já estavam na fila, entre eles Allen, é claro que ele já estava ocupando uma mesa, com suas montanhas de pratos doces, salgados e indefinidos. Sua busca pelo mestre idiota dera em nada, e agora ele estava ali afogando sua depressão na comida, ao seu lado Lavi e Lenalee conversavam sobre o assunto da manhã. Que já havia se espalhado aos quatro ventos e sido distorcido de várias formas, é claro, quem iria acreditar naquela história de Marian Cross retornando das cinzas para atacar a nova exorcista disfarçado de Kanda? Murmúrios e novas versões iam sendo produzidos pelos cientistas e finders, movidos a muito café. E então silencio. E os exorcistas voltaram seus olhos curiosos para a direção que todos pareciam olhar.  
>O samurai andava pelo corredor com a expressão sombria, estava de braços dados com Remmirath, que apoiava-se nele, a outra mão pressionava a testa, sua expressão era de dor. Andaram até uma mesa vazia, ele ajudou ela a se sentar e lançou um olhar fulminante à sua volta.<br>- Vão cuidar das suas vidas! - mandou Kanda, feroz. E abaixou o tom para falar com ela. - Eu já volto.  
>A meia-elfa só balançou levemente a cabeça, concordando. Estava com os braços na mesa e a cabeça apoiada encima, tentava abafar os murmúrios que recomeçavam.<br>- Está tudo bem, Remm? - perguntou Lenalee preocupada, aparecendo ao lado dela depois de alguns minutos. Fora praticamente jogada ali por Lavi e Allen, que não tiveram coragem de se aproximar, e olhavam com expectativa para ela.  
>- Eu só estou fraca, não se preocupe Lenalee. - respondeu Remmirath, sem nem mesmo levantar a cabeça para olhar a outra. Que ia falar novamente, mas parou estupefata ao olhar para frente.<br>Aquela sim era uma cena incomum, Kanda vinha com a típica cara neutra, carregando sua bandeja de sobá em uma mão, e na outra uma bandeja repleta de _doces_. Jerry quase tivera um infarto quando ele aparecera no balcão da cozinha pedindo aquilo. Lenalee sorriu ao passar por ele, antes de voltar ao seu lugar. _Afinal, Remm está em boas mãos._  
>- Coma. - mandou Kanda, empurrando a bandeja para frente da exorcista, que levantou a cabeça com um leve espanto ao olhar para os doces e fatias de bolos.<br>- Obrigada. - agradeceu sincera, pegando uma fatia de bolo de cenoura com calda de chocolate e mordendo. Mastigou em silêncio seus doces, tentando ignorar os sussurros à sua volta, mas alguns eram tão altos que seus ouvidos doíam.  
>-<em> Isso é só frescura.<em>  
>- <em>Eu não me importaria de ajudar ela, até a carregaria no colo.<em>  
>- <em>Aquele ali só ladra, é um cãozinho domesticado.<br>- De anja não tem nada, daqui a pouco está agarrando o Papa.  
>- Idiotas.<em> - rosnou ela, se levantando e levando a bandeja com metade dos doces que sobraram. Pelo menos suas pernas não falharam, nem queria imaginar o que diriam se ela caísse no chão.  
>- Tsk. - fez Kanda, mal humorado. Uma nuvem negra pairava sobre sua cabeça, mas ele não deu o gostinho da vitória para aqueles malditos, continuou comendo seu sobá e ignorando os comentários. Que só pioraram. Até mesmo os outros exorcistas se retiraram, lançando olhares de repulsa para os finders e pesquisadores. O samurai terminou seu sobá, e levantou-se batendo na mesa com força. Quem aqueles insetos repugnantes achavam que eram para falar de<em> sua<em> princesa desse jeito? Teria ficado ali e degolado alguns pescoços, mas tinha outra prioridade. Andou pelos corredores, escadas e salões, passou pela biblioteca e até perto do laboratório, até que mudou a busca para o lado de fora, e encontrou ela no jardim, em um lado afastado. Estava sentada, apoiada em uma arvore desfolhada e com os galhos retorcidos para o lado, o tronco media mais de um metro de largura. O braço esquerdo inerte, entre o musgo no chão, e o direito segurava um bombom perto do rosto sem expressão. Seus olhos cinzas fitavam o doce, ao mesmo tempo em que estavam distantes. Era uma cena lúgubre, em um dia nublado.  
>Ele se aproximou cauteloso, e sentou-se no lado esquerdo, apoiando-se na arvore com os braços cruzados e olhando para cima.<br>- Eu sou patética, não é mesmo? - comentou ela, e mordeu o bombom, mastigando sem vontade. - Por mais que eu tente não consigo ser igual a você, eu não consigo ignorar _aqueles_ comentários. Se minha cabeça não estivesse uma bagunça, eu teria atacado todos eles sem pensar.  
>- Eu faria o mesmo. - comentou ele, fechando os olhos. - Não se preocupe com aquela escória. Eles não merecem nem respirar o mesmo ar que você, minha princesa.<br>- Fazia tempo que você não me chamava assim. - comentou ela nostálgica. Aquilo lembrara-a das vezes em que eles eram pequenos e quase se matavam, e no fim acabavam rindo juntos, apoiados em uma árvore.  
>- Voltamos aos velhos tempos. - comentou ele, enigmático. Ela sorriu, ele adivinhara seus pensamentos.<br>- Nosso passado nos persegue. - comentou ela com ar cansado.

E Kanda não soube o que dizer, em sua mente parecia que um quebra-cabeça começava a se completar, aquela frase encaixava-se perfeitamente. A depressão que ela emanava estava deixando-o ruim, e ele não sabia o que fazer. Descruzou os braços, abriu os olhos e olhou para o ser angelical, de olhos fechados, cabelos cacheados emoldurando sua face, o perfume cítrico brincando com seus sentidos. Então passou sua mão direita por baixo da dela, que continuava inerte ao lado do corpo, entrelaçando seus dedos e pressionando levemente. Olhou para cima com cara de paisagem, quando viu um sorriso brotar nos lábios vermelhos de sua princesa.

- Eles crescem tão rápido! - fungou um ruivo com tapa olho, observando-os do alto de uma torre, com um binóculo.  
>- Lavi, você não devia estar fazendo isso! - bronqueou Lenalee, pegando à força o binóculo dele.<br>- Lenalee-chan, não seja tão má! - choramingou Lavi, queria continuar espionando os dois _pombinhos_. E mudou para uma expressão séria, falando malicioso. - Até o Kanda já desencalhou, quando você vai me dar uma chance, em Lenalee?  
>- Do que você está falando? - perguntou ela sorrindo, fazendo-se de desentendida.<br>- Ahá! - gritou Komui, aparecendo do nada. - O que você estava fazendo aqui no telhado, sozinho com a minha Lenalee seu tapa olhudo?  
>- Irmão! - gritou Lenalee, constrangida. - Não é nada do que você está pensando!<br>- Lenaleeee-chaaannnn, sua inocência ainda está intacta? - perguntou choramingando Komui, abraçando os pés da irmã. Que só revirou os olhos e saiu, após ele largá-la.  
>- Então... - começou Komui, já de pé, olhando para o ruivo que estava encurralado. Ajeitou os óculos, fazendo-os brilharem malignamente. - Já conheceu o Komurin Maximus?<br>E a torre explodiu, fazendo o som ecoar por toda a sede.


	34. Capítulo XXXIII

Capítulo XXXIII

- O que foi isso? - perguntou Remmirath, levantando-se de um pulo.  
>- Tsk, não é nada. Deve ser mais uma das experiências do idiota do Komui. - comentou Kanda. Como uma flecha, um pontinho verde veio zunindo e bicou com força a mão dele, obrigando a soltar a dela. Na verdade, os dois nem tinham se dado conta que ainda estavam de mãos dadas ainda.- Seu maldito!<br>- Lauren! Eu já falei para não sair bicando os outros! - repreendeu ela, o golem tremia pousado em seu ombro, mas lançava um olhar assassino pelos seus olhinhos pretos fixos no samurai.  
>- Eu falei que esse bicho não presta. - rosnou ele, apertando a própria mão, que estava com a marca de muitos dentinhos afiados. - Desde quando corujas tem dentes?<br>- Vindo daquele cara, eu espero tudo. - comentou ela, lançando um olhar ácido para a corujinha, que saiu voando emburrada para a floresta. - Deixa eu ver se ele injetou veneno também.  
>- <em>Veneno<em>? - repetiu ele, descrente. E se levantou, estendendo a mão ferida para ela. Perguntou sombrio. - Então, é grave?  
>- Muito, seu braço vai cair em três segundos. - falou ela sarcástica ao soltar a mão dele, e ele fechou a cara.<br>- Tsk. - fez Kanda por hábito, andando a passos apressados para dentro do castelo.  
>- Eu estava brincando, seu chato. - resmungou ela, o alcançando. - Mas você ainda vai precisar desinfetar isso ai. Quer ajuda ou não?<br>- _Você_, cuidando de meus ferimentos? - falou ele, olhando-a de lado.  
>- Se quiser que eu chame <em>a<em> Enfermeira, tudo bem. - disse ela, dando de ombros.  
>- Não! - negou ele, meio desesperado. - Aquela mulher <em>não<em>.  
>- É, eu entendo. - falou ela do lado, sentindo um arrepio na espinha. E olhou para os lados antes de comentar. - Aquela mulher é o <em>diabo<em>.

- Prontinho. - disse Remmirath, sorrindo. E ele lançou um olhar desconfiado para a mão enfaixada.  
>- Só isso?- perguntou, com ar de insatisfação.<br>- Que foi? Estava esperando outro abraço meu? - perguntou ela, de braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha levantada.  
>- Tsk, não seja idiota. Quem é que ia querer um abraço seu?<br>- Sua sensibilidade me comove. - falou ela azeda, se levantando da cama dele segurando o kit de primeiros socorros. - Não preciso responder a sua pergunta, você sabe muito bem a resposta.  
>E saiu, batendo a porta.<br>- _Idiota._ - xingou ele para si mesmo, batendo na própria testa. Maldito mau humor, se Lavi estivesse ali chamaria ele de tapado, na certa. Mas era culpa dela estar perto! Ela que fazia ele ficar mais raivoso ainda do que já era! A presença dela era pior do que a do pirralho, pior até mesmo do que de..._Alma_. E sentiu um estalo em sua cabeça, olhando arregalado para a ampulheta e lembrando da conversa pela manhã. O que ela falara mesmo? _Isso se parece muito com aquilo nos meus sonhos... _Aquilo, era só uma coincidência, não era? Mais uma entre tantas outras... Era por causa delas que ele ficava tão estranho quando estava com ela, sim, só podia ser. Seu passado se repetia novamente, mas era culpa dele por não conseguir esquecer _Aquela Pessoa. _E os pensamentos continuaram borbulhando em sua mente, até a porta se abrir bruscamente.  
>- Eu esqueci. - explicou-se Remmirath com olhar vazio, apontando para seu corselet que continuava no chão, desde manhã.<br>- Sobre o que são seus sonhos? - perguntou Kanda, em uma voz distante, virando a face cheia de interrogações para ela.  
>- Tsk, estava torcendo para você esquecer isso. - resmungou ela, fechando a porta e passando por cima da peça de roupa, ainda jogada no chão. Sentou do lado dele, de braços cruzados. - Desde que chegamos nesse mundo, eles começaram...<br>- Poderia ter algo a ver com a memória de alguém daqui? - perguntou ele sombrio, olhando para o chão.  
>- Isso é coincidência demais, não acha? - falou ela para si. E suspirou cansada, não aguentava mais aquela situação. - Olha, você vai me achar louca depois que eu lhe contar. Ignore tudo que aconteceu hoje, e concentre-se na minha voz. Não quero que você me entenda errado<br>- Depois eu que sou o dramático. - comentou ele fitando-a, a voz sarcástica.  
>- É sério, concentre-se! - mandou ela, segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos para fazer ele ver que a situação era extremamente ruim. Soltou-o, antes que falasse alguma coisa estranha, e olhou para os próprios joelhos, enquanto contava-lhe sobre seu sonho, no castelo, com seres deformados surgindo de poças de lama borbulhante. E do abraço frio da morte antes de ser puxada pela massa negra. - ...mas hoje de manhã, o sonho mudou antes de eu acordar...e encontrar o Cross no meu quarto.<br>- O que mudou? - perguntou ele sombrio, olhando para o rosto dela, que não ousava lhe fitar.  
>- Foi...real demais... como uma lembrança... - começou ela, sentindo sua face queimar. Respirou fundo, e falou tão rápido que quase perdeu o fôlego. - O abraço frio mudou para quente, e o cenário mudou, parecia ser um deserto e em volta tinham pilares xadrez em ruínas. Meu corpo estava dormente e eu não conseguia me mexer, meus olhos finalmente me obedeceram e se viraram para ver quem me abraçava... e era você, Kanda. - pausou, olhando para o rosto dele que estava em choque. Era melhor continuar, antes que perdesse a coragem. - Você estava morrendo, e eu estava em seus braços, e me senti esvaindo, enquanto você sorria amargo, me senti sendo puxada, por uma lama negra, então eu comecei a gritar, para você me ajudar, mas a minha voz não saia, a única coisa que saiu dos meus lábios fracos, foi um sussurro...<br>- Que sussurro? - perguntou Kanda, com a voz tremida, segurando os ombros dela e olhando-a em pânico. _Não, não pode ser, eu não acredito nisso..._


	35. Capítulo XXXIV  Final

Capítulo XXXIV

- _Eu te amo, Yuu_. - sussurrou ela igual a voz em seu sonho, com um sorriso fraco de derrota nos lábios. _Aquilo_ era só um sonho, não significava nada! Mas por que as lágrimas teimavam em encher seu olhos? Aquilo era humilhação demais! Se levantou, bruscamente, mas foi impedida de andar por braços que a entrelaçaram pelo lado. Seu coração parou por um segundo. Olhou de canto para ele, a franja negra escondia os olhos azuis, mas um sorriso amargo estava em sua boca.  
>- Eu <em>não<em> sou o Alma. - avisou ela, tentando se soltar. Mas ele a puxou para si, protetoramente.  
>- Eu <em>não preciso<em> do Alma. - negou ele sério, fitando-a de perto. - Será que você não entende?  
>- E você? Entende alguma coisa? - retrucou ela ácida. As lágrimas já haviam secado, e os punhos estavam cerrados.<br>- O suficiente pra saber que eu _preciso_ de você. - declarou Kanda, o tom de voz calmo e decidido. O que mais ele precisava fazer para ela entender? Seu coração ameaçava se juntar com seus braços e socar ela, até que ela entendesse o que estava sentindo.  
>- <em>Precisa<em>? - repetiu ela, chocada, sentando-se mecanicamente no primeiro lugar que encontrou. Não na cama, mas no colo dele. É, ele ainda não a largara.  
>- Está agindo como uma <em>idiota.<em> - bronqueou ele, irritado. Pelo menos ela não saíra correndo.  
>- Você é muito estranho mesmo. - comentou ela, olhando para a confusão no rosto dele. <em>Tão perto<em>... Estendeu a mão direita, para acariciá-lo. Ele semicerrou os olhos. Por que ela não parava de provocá-lo? E seus sentidos não cooperavam. Aquela proximidade... estava deixando-o louco. - Não podemos... - sussurrou ela, nem sabendo o que falava. Mas foi cortada pelos lábios dele, que selaram os seus. Sua razão? Nem estava mais funcionando. Seu corpo? Parecia ter se derretido, enquanto seu coração martelava no peito, assim como o dele, fazendo-os sentir um zunido no ouvido, de tão altos que estavam.  
>- Você fala demais. - comentou ele, afastando-se do rosto dela, com um sorriso de canto.<br>- Tsk. - fez ela, passando os braços envolta do pescoço dele e puxando a fita que amarrava os cabelos negros. - Melhor assim. - declarou ela, ele balançou a cabeça em negação, sorrindo, e selou os lábios dela novamente, ela retribuiu o puxando mais para perto, beijando-o ardentemente.

- Arf, Arf, droga, quando vou conseguir despistar essa coisa? - reclamava Lavi enquanto corria desesperado tentando abrir todas as portas que encontrava, mas todas pareciam trancadas. Atrás dele explosões eram feitas pelo Komurin Maximus, controlado por um insano Komui.  
>- Eu vou te pegar seu aproveitador de irmãs! Muahahaha. - ecoou pelo corredor a voz maléfica do supervisor.<br>- Salvo! Hoe, Kanda, eu estou entran...do – e parou estático ao olhar para o samurai com os cabelos soltos, que o fitava com raiva, segurando a cintura de Remm-chan que estava sentada no colo dele, as mãos entrelaçadas no pescoço de Kanda, fulminando Lavi com os olhos.  
>- Eu já avisei pra você bater antes de entrar, coelho idiota! - rugiu Kanda, emanando uma aura demoníaca.<br>- Desculpe. - murmurou Lavi com uma careta estranha, e lançou um sorriso malicioso para eles antes de sair, dizendo. - Podem continuar o que estavam fazendo.  
>E saiu correndo pelo corredor, rindo internamente e deixando escapar um sorriso zombeteiro. <em>Eu SABIA Yuu!<em>  
>- Tsk, agora aquele maldito vai me infernizar para sempre. - resmungou Kanda. Ela soltou-se de seus braços, se levantando.<br>- Não é pra menos, se eu soubesse que isso ia acontecer, teria gastado mais meu tempo com os outros guardas. - falou ela sarcástica, olhando-o de lado.  
>- Hunf, como se eu me importasse. - bufou ele, fechando os olhos irritado. Mas abriu novamente, ao ouvir ela abrindo a porta. - Hoe, onde pensa que vai?<br>- Não se preocupe, eu não vou fugir. - disse ela, com um sorriso de canto. - Só vou dar um jeito naquele robô, não aguento mais essas explosões.  
>- Acerte a nuca. - avisou ele observando a cruz nas costas alvas, antes de ela fechar a porta. Deitou-se na cama com cara de paisagem, mas não pode evitar um sorriso triunfante que brotou nos seus lábios. Finalmente havia encontrado <em>Aquela Pessoa<em>.

Fim


End file.
